Cantarella
by Rukishido
Summary: Eh? Kurosaki Ichigo didepan kama Rukia dengan kondisi mengenaskan! Aduh, kenapa ya? Check it out, updated! Chapter 7 : RUN AWAY. RnR plz
1. Chapter 1 : When the Story was Began

**Cantarella**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Cantarella Song © Vocaloid

Cantarella © RUKi poisonberry

Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo X Kuchiki Rukia

**Warning : Dislike my fanfic? Dislike tha pairing? Click exit button and don't read then**

* * *

**Rukia POV**

Kulihat dicermin, tertampaklah pantulan diriku.

Aku mulai men_check_ penampilanku. Mataku, putih bersih, tak ada guratan merah menghiasi mataku. Maskara yang kupakai membuat bulu mataku semakin lentik. _Eyeshadow_ membuat kelopak mataku menjadi sedikit keunguan, aku rasa itu warna yang bagus, karena sesuai dengan warna iris mataku yang violet. Tiada lingkaran hitam yang muncul disekitar mataku membuatku puas. Kulihat pipiku, tak ada riasan apapun, membuat elegan wajahku, mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak menggunakan _blush-on. Lip gloss_ yang menggores bibirku mengkilap indah, membuat bibir ku terlihat _pink_ segar. Ku check gigi dan lidahku. Gigiku berderet sempurna dan putih. Sedangkan lidahku terlihat merah muda, tak ada jamur dilidahku, itu artinya aku telah terbebas dari bau mulut.

Kulihat rambutku, jepit berbentuk mawar ungu menghiasi rambutku, menarik poniku agar tetap rapi. Rambutku telah aku keramasi kemarin, jadi aku yakin sekarang pasti masih wangi. Selain itu, aku telah mencatoknya. Terlihat sangat lurus dan lebih panjang, tidak bergelombang seperti biasanya. Selain itu, aku telah meng-_highlight_ rambutku menjadi keunguan dibagian rambut yang terjepit oleh jepit mawar ungu itu, di bagian poni yang ditarik oleh jepit tersebut.

Anting mawar bewarna ungu menghiasi kedua telingaku, dan dibagian leher aku memakai aksesoris kalung bewarna perak(silver) dengan leontin berbentuk salib.

Pakaian yang kupakai terusan putih polos tanpa lengan-dengan bagian punggung yang tidak terutup membuat tulang selangkaku terlihat jelas menonjol dari bawah permukaan kulit dan punggungku terlihat jelas meski sedikit tertutup rambut. Dan dibagian bawahnya, tepatnya dibagian paha kanan, terdapat belahan kain yang terbuka memperihatkan keindahan salah satu bentuk pahaku. Dengan adanya pita bewarna ungu tua yang melintang ketat dibagian bawah dada membuat lekuk tubuhku terlihat jelas. Kakiku kututupi dengan stocking putih polos hingga kakiku tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Sepatu bewarna putih dengan tumit tinggi-runcing yang kontras dengan stocking yang sedang kupakai membuatku terlihat lebih dewasa daripada biasanya. Dengan sepatu yang bertumit tinggi-runcing, akan menambah sifat elegan ku saat berjalan.

Di tangan kananku, aku memegang sebuah tas-berbentuk dompet yang bewarna ungu dengan hiasan perak dibagian pengaitnya. Sedangkan dipergelangan tangan kananku aku mengenakan gelang lingkaran-polos yang juga bewarna perak.

Sempurna.

Hanya kata itu yang dapat aku ucapkan setelah mencheck keadaanku sekarang.

Hari ini aku akan mendampingi kakakku, Kuchiki Byakuya yang akan pergi ke pesta Keluarga Kurosaki di gedung Karakura. Karena Kuchiki Hisana, sang istri dari kakakku telah tiada, aku harus mendampinginya jika kakakku akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Termasuk pesta.

Keluarga Kurosaki, adalah keluarga highclass. Keluarga Kurosaki adalah pemilik dari merk fashion 'Gothic K'. 'Gothic K' adalah sebuah merk fashion yang menyediakan product gothic yang sangat berkualitas dan mengikuti trend dunia. Mulai dari topi, baju, terusan, tas, gaun malam, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Tidak heran, jika Gothic K telah menjadi product go internasional yang merajai seluruh fashion didunia.

Sedangkan, Keluarga kami-Keluarga Kuchiki, adalah pemilik dari Kuchiki Record. Yaitu label musik yang cukup digemari di Jepang. MeskiSebagai Rukia yang menyandang marga Kuchiki harus terlihat angun setiap saat. Meski hanya mendapat rank ke-3 dari seluruh record di Jepang, Kuchiki Record masih dapat dikatakan Record yang bermutu di Jepang.

Kutenggokan kepalaku dan kufokuskan pada satu objek di atas meja riasku.

"AKH JAM DELAPAN LEBIH LIMA BELAS MENIT!"

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan dengan cepat melesat menuruni tangga, tentunya setelah melepas sepatu ku dulu. Kalau tidak, pijakan tangga tersebut bisa bolong, gara-gara keruncingan sepatu itu.

Aku membuka pintu ruang tamu, kudapati Byakuya nii-san telah menungguku.

Byakuya hanya mengenakan _tuxedo _hitam seperti biasanya, dan tidak lupa kensekikan menata rambutnya.

"Kau telat lima belas menit," ujarnya.

* * *

.

**Normal pov.**

Gedung Karakura-tempat dimana pesta yang di selenggarakan oleh Keluarga Kurosaki.

Rukia mengikuti Byakuya dibelakang saat Byakuya akan memasuki ruangan pesta tsb. Ternyata, meski mendampinginya dipesta tetap saja masih tidak pantas untuk Rukia berjalan disamping Byakuya.

Saat Rukia memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan pesta itu megah namun bernuansa gothic. Lantainya bewarna hitam-putih bermotif seperti catur, dindingnya bewarna putih, sedangkan di jendela-atau pintu menuju teras terdapat korden renda bewarna hitam. Lukisan-lukisan tingkat ataspun terpajang didinding tsb secara teratur. Sungguh elegan. Di tepi-tepi ruangan ada meja panjang bertaplak hitam yang melintang, diatas meja itu terdapat berbagai minuman, mulai dari _Vodka_, Anggur Merah, Anggur Putih, _Juice_, dll. Alunan musik klasik pun terdengar dari group orchestra yang memainkan alat musik dengan mengahayati.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, sang penerus Gothic K, Kurosaki Ichigo sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia belum pernah melihat Rukia di Keluarga Kuchiki.

Ichigo berfikir dan menduga jika Ia adalah Kuchiki Hisana, tapi bukan. Ia tahu jika Kuchiki Hisana sudah tiada didunia ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggol lengan Ichigo dengan sengaja.

"Oh, Shiba Kaien, apa kabar?" sapa Ichigo ramah hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

Shiba Kaien adalah salah satu designer handal dalam Gothic K. Ia pun sudah lama mengenal Ichigo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, tidak heran jika ia diundang dalam pesta Keluarga Kurosaki.

Shiba Kaien sedang membawa 2 gelas minuman. Yang satu adalah Vodka, dan yang lain adalah anggur merah. Ia mengacungkan kedua minuman tsb ke hadapan Ichigo, "_Vodka _atau Anggur?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo mengambil gelas yang berisi anggur merah, "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

"Kurosaki-san, kau lihat?" Tanya Kaien.

Ichigo yang sibuk meneguk minumannya menghentikan kegiatannya. "Lihat apa?"

"Wanita itu, yang bersama Kuchiki Byakuya,"

"Oh ya, kenapa?"

Kaien membenturkan pelan ujung atas gelasnya ke gelas Ichigo, mulutnya mendekat ke telinga Ichigo, "Kanpai…" ucapnya pelan. "Kau tertarik padanya kan? Lupakan saja," lanjutnya menyeringai.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh sedikit untuk menjaga jarak dari Shiba Kaien, "Kenapa?" Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu? Belum ada satupun orang yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya," jelas Kaien, kemudian Ia kembali meneguk Vodkanya.

"Termasuk kau?" canda Ichigo.

Kaien mengangguk.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya dan tertawa tertahan, "Haha, itu artinya kau yang payah. Wanita seperti itu, kecil buatku. Menyentuhnya tidaklah susah."

Kaien tertawa, "Yah, coba saja kalau tak percaya. Kalau kau tidak dapat menahlukkannya dalam waktu 3 hari, design pakaian untuk musim gugur memakai rancanganku. Bagaimana?" ucapnya dengan tersenyum-menghina.

Ichigo mengelus dagunya, kemudian Ia meletakkan gelas yang sudah habis isinya itu ke meja. Ia menyeringai, "Baik, kuterima tantanganmu,"

Kini Rukia masih berbincang-bincang dengan kenalan Byakuya didalam ruangan ini. Meski merasa bosan dan tidak nyaman akan sepatunya, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat cemberut.

Kurosaki Ichigo menghapiri Byakuya dan Rukia yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan tamu lain. Ichigo dapat merasakan wangi Rukia dalam radius 3 meter. Ia berfikir jika Rukia pasti memiliki kepribadian yang baik, jika dilihat dari sense memilih parfum dan wewangian yang Ia pakai. Lavender. Wangi itulah yang menyeruak dari tubuh Rukia. Daribelakang, punggung Rukia terlihat jelas oleh Ichigo. Ichigo mengamatinya. Ia beropini jika Rukia adalah wanita yang menjaga benar keadaan tubuhnya, karena punggung Rukia bewarna sama dengan warna kulit lainnya-tidak belang. Rambutnya terurai indah, terlihat berkilauan dari belakang.

Ichigo menepuk punggung Byakuya pelan, Byakuya menoleh.

"Kurosaki-san, lama tak berjumpa," sapa Byakuya sopan.

Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum, "Yah, ngomong-ngomong ini siapa?" ucapnya sambil melihat Rukia.

Rukia terjingkat tertahan. Ia kaget akan penampilan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo saat itu. Mata Ichigo memakai contact lens bewarna merah, dan disekitar matanya, ia menggunakan eye-liner, menyebabkan adanya goresan hitam disekitar mata kirinya. Dan yang paling membuat Rukia terkejut, Ichigo menggunakan penutup mata bewarna hitam untuk menutupi mata kanannya. Rambutnya yang bewarna orange ditata sedemikian rupa menjadi jabrik dengan arah yang tidak dipaksakan. Sedangkan bajunya, ichigo mengenakan kemeja hitam didouble dengan coat hitam yang panjangnya mencapai lutut-dan kancing yang dipasang sejajar di coat tersebut dikaitkan oleh rantai kecil bewarna silver, sama dengan kancingnya. Di bagian leher, Ia mengenakan dasi renda-seperti di Inggris. Dan celananya hitam panjang, dengan boots hitam bermotif kotak-kotak putih transparan menutupi kakinya. Tidaklupa Ichigo juga mengenakan sarung tangan hitam pekat.

"Dia Kuchiki Rukia, adikku. Rukia, perkenalkan, dia Kurosaki Ichigo." Ujar Byakuya mengenalkan adikknya pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap tajam Rukia, sedangkan Rukia mencengkeram kuat lengan Byakuya. Rukia ketakutan oleh penampilan Ichigo.

"Byakuya, Rukia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung melihat tingkah aneh Rukia.

Rukia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau membuat teman kakakknya tersinggung olenya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya tersenyum.

Ternyata, setelah Rukia melihat-lihat dan menelusuri wajah orang ini, tidak begitu menyeramkan. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Rukia sudah dapat menyesuaikan diri.

"Byakuya, bisa aku pinjam Rukia sebentar?" tanya Ichigo. "Cuma buat ngobrol koq," lanjutnya.

Byakuya mengangguk pelan.

Diam-diam Ichigo meletakkan tangan kanannya dibelakang tubuhnya dan jarinya membentuk huruf "V" yag berarti dua. Para pemain orchestra tahu apa maksud Ichigo dan memainkan music untuk berdansa.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Rukia.

Rukia tahu apa yang Ichigo pinta. Ia menoleh ke Byakuya. Byakuya mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju.

Rukia menaruh telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Ichigo yang Ichigo ulurkan tadi. Ichigo membawanya ketengah-tengah ruangan untuk berdansa.

"Ku-Kurosaki-san, aku belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya." Ucap Rukia tegas.

Ichigo menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Rukia, "Itu cukup,"

Sesampai ditengah ruangan Rukia menempatkan tangan kirinya di lengan Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo menempatkan tangan kanannya dipinggul Rukia, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang dan menumpu tangan Rukia. Rukia tersentak kaget ketika Ichigo menyentuh pinggulnya.

"Kurosaki-san, itu tidak sopan, harap lepaskan tangan anda dari pinggul saya." Ucap Rukia sesopan mungkin untuk menutupi kemarahannya.

Ichigo terkikih kecil dan menaikkan tangannya berada di pinggang Rukia, "Kau, umur berapa?" ucap Ichigo mengambil langkah slow-dance dengan Rukia.

"Aku 16 tahun. Anda?"

Ichigo tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, "Aku 17 tahun,"

"Musik yang dimainkan cepat, tapi kita malah berdansa slow," sesal Rukia. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berdansa lincah, aku takut menginjak kakimu dengan sepatuku yang tajam ini."

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Tak apa, ini yang dimainkan Cantarella lho. Kau pernah dengar?"

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dengan mata kanan Ichigo yang tertutup oleh penutup mata bewarna hitam itu. Akankah Ia tidak mempuyai mata kanan?

Ichigo menggeleng, "Jangan memperhatikan dengan kasihan begitu, penutup mata ini aksesoris koq,"

Rukia tersenyum. Mungkin orang ini menarik juga, fikirnya.

Sedangkan mereka berdua berdansa, Shiba Kaien menatap mereka dari pojok ruangan dengan tersenyum.

**~To Be Continued**

* * *

NAH, keren kagak? *digampar

Yah, padahal pertama-tama saya bikin ini fic bertema lagunya Kesha – Tick Tock

Tapi malah jadi** Cantarella**…. (MAAF!) digeplak

Oh iya, lemon mungkin akan keluar cepet, tapi berhubung saya ingin membentuk character yang jelas, ketunda dulu ya lemonnya.

Untuk pakaian yang dikenakan diatas, maaf kalo tidak mengerti, saya payah di deskripsi.

Saya serahkan kepada imajinasi anda XD

Kalau mau-dan kalau ada yang request, saya akan gambarin sketch gimana baju yang IchiRuki pake~

okayyyy

RUKi minta review boleh?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2 : Monokuro No Kissu

**HEY~! Saran doank, mbacanya sambil ndengerin Monokuro No Kisu – SID yaa~**

* * *

**Cantarella**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Cantarella song © Vocaloid**

**Cantarella © Ruki Poisonberry**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo X Kuchiki Rukia**

**WARNING : Dislike the pairing? Dislike the story? Click exit button then!**

* * *

Matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur, pertanda pagi telah tiba.

Alunan music orkestra_ Vivaldi_ mengalun lembut dari kamar Kuchiki Rukia di kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki.

Sementara itu, didalam kamarnya, Rukia sibuk menggores-goreskan penanya di kertas. Ia tidak tidur semalaman. Dirasakannya rasa pusing menjalar dikepalanya. Ia sibuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan mencoba menulisnya kembali kedalam sebuah kertas.

Meski sibuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam-dimana ia bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo, Ia tetap saja tidak ingat bagaimana ciri putra Keluarga Kurosaki itu. Yang dia ingat hanyalah rambut oranye, mata merah, dan penutup mata. Hanya itu. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana suara Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia meyobek kertas yang Ia tulisi tadi dan meremasnya.

Ia kembali mengambil kertas dan menulis lagi. Ia menulis lyric.

Ia ingin membuat lagu dari pertemuannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, mengingat Ia adalah calon penerus produser dari Kuchiki Record. Bagus bukan, jika dapat membuat lagu dengan pengalaman sendiri. Rukia tidak ingin menjadi produser yang hanya melihat music dari sisi pasaran saja, namun juga dari kualitas _lyric_ dan _music_. Maka dari itu, Ia harus mendalami tentang _music_.

Tidak bisa.

Kata itu yang tergiang dari otak Rukia saat berusaha mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ranjangnya dan tidur, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Baru saja akan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, pintu kamar Rukia diketuk oleh seseorang.

Rukia cemberut, "Ada apa?" teriaknya malas dari dalam kamar. Ia enggan untuk membuka pintu.

"Ada orang yang mencari Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, tetapi Byakuya-sama sedang tidak berada dirumah. Mohon Kuchiki Rukia-sama menemuinya, mengingat anda adalah adik dari Beliau." ucap salah satu maid dari luar ruangan.

"Ya," jawab Rukia tegas.

Sungguh Ia kesal, mengapa Ia harus menemui teman dari kakaknya, Ia yakin pasti akan sangat membosankan. Selain itu, dia sangat mengantuk, Ia terlalu lelah sehabis berlatih membuat _lyric _semalaman tanpa istirahat.

Ia bergegas bangkit untuk merias dirinya. Pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mengganti piyama renda putihnya dengan sebuah dress panjang berkerah-berlengan panjang bewarna merah darah. Kemudian Dia memakaikan dasi bewana putih berbentuk renda pendek dibagian kerah, dan merapikan kain yang bewarna hitam dipergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengikatkan tali bewarna sama dengan dresssnya dan mengikatnya dibagian pinggang. Sedangkan, rambutnya Ia sisir pelan dan dikepang kecil kearah belakang. Ia poleskan sedikit _lipgloss_ dan parfum untuk bagian bajunya.

Tergolong _simple_, tapi cukup rapi untuk menemui tamu.

Ia memakai sepatu polos-tanpa hiasan segera bergegas keluar kamarnya dan mengikuti maid nya menuju ke tempat dimana tamu itu berada.

"Siapa tamunya?" Tanya Rukia pada maid nya pada saat menuju kearah taman.

"Tuan Kurosaki. Beliau mengatakan jika Beliau mengenal anda."

Maid tsb membukakan pintu menuju taman belakang dan mempersilahkan Rukia menuju taman.

Begitu Rukia keluar menuju taman, Ia bingung, "Kau, tidak ikut?" biasanya, dalam menemui tamu, Ia selalu disertai oleh seorang pelayan ataupun maid.

"Beliau mengatakan ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Rukia-sama," ujar maid itu kemudian meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia berjalan menyusuri taman menuju bangku yang berada dipusat taman itu.

"Hey," sapa orang itu datar.

Rukia menunduk dan memberi hormat, "Selamat pagi, Tuan Kurosaki," ucapnya tersenyum dan menatap tamu itu.

Dilihatnya seseorang dengan rambut oranye terang dan bermata hazel sedang duduk santai sambil mengangkat cangkir berisi ocha di tangan kiri. Posisinya duduknya, kakinya dilipat.

Pertama kali, Rukia mengira orang itu adalah sosok yang berusaha diingatnya semalam suntuk, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Tetapi Ia menghapuskan pikirannya ketika Ia menatap orang itu dengan terperinci.

Busana orang itu sangat biasa, hanya kemeja putih, coat coklat muda-dengan kancing putih berjajar kebawah dan celana panjang bewarna coklat tua. Sepatunya pun juga sepatu biasa. Tak ada dasi ataupun ikat pinggang yang dipakainya.

Tidak seperti Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo itu berbeda dengan sosok didepannya ini. Kurosaki Ichigo itu bermata merah, memakai penutup mata dan pakaiannya serba hitam. Tidak seperti orang didepannya ini.

Meski perasaan Rukia mengatakan begitu, orang didepannya ini adalah benar-benar Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun, Rukia belum mengetahui kenyataan itu.

"Kau adik Byakuya?" tanyanya pada Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "ya," Ia tersenyum. Kemudian Ia mengambil posisi duduk didepannya, dan menuang _ocha _pada cangkir kosong.

"Pakaianmu, benar-benar tak mencerminkan bahwa kau adalah orang Jepang modern." Komentar Kurosaki Ichigo.

"eh?"

"Maksudku, kau lihat? Sekarang, mode-mode yang digemari seperti, pakaian mencolok dengan _make_-_up _acak-acakan, aksesoris mencolok dengan warna _blink_, tapi kau malah berpakaian seperti Inggris jaman dulu,"

Rukia menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Aku tak tahu," Ia menoleh kearah kanan, menatap bunga mawar biru yang terpajang indah-ditamannya. "Aku suka berpakaian begini," katanya tersenyum.

"Jujur, wajahmu menarik, kau punya mata yang lebar, hidung yang mancung, bulu mata yang lentik, bibirmu juga tipis, kau juga punya tubuh yang ramping. Kepribadianmu pun dapat dibanggakan. Kenapa tidak mencoba _style_ yang lebih popular sedikit? Kau pasti nampak lebih anggun." Jelasnya.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksud anda?"

"Hemm… Coba saja kau memakai pakaian yang lebih _simple_ namun berkesan anggun. Misalnya, terusan pendek bewarna putih dengan rompi rajutan ungu, atau semacamnya. Aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan sekarang,"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa, nanti Kakakku bisa marah,"

"Uhm? Kenapa?"

Rukia terkikih kecil, "Bagi Kakakku, kaki adalah hal yang tabu untuk diperlihatkan,"

"Haha, Byakuya benar-benar maniak Inggris kuno ya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah anda mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sopan.

Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang meminum _ocha_ nya tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Rukia barusan. Ia itu Kurosaki Ichigo, masa Rukia tidak mengenalinya? Untuk sejenak, Kurosaki Ichigo merasa jengkel. Ia bingung, bagaimana caranya dapat mendapatkan orang yang dia incar sementara orang itu tidak dapat mengenal dirinya secara fisik. Setelah berniat menghapuskan kekesalannya, Ia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya, dia adikku. Selain itu, kemarin Ia bercerita kalau Ia bertemu denganmu di pesta tempo hari." Ucapnya tanpa memperlihatkan sedikit kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Oh," jawab Rukia singkat.

Ichigo menaruh punggung tangannya didagunya dan menumpunya diatas meja, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" tanya Ichigo menyeringai.

"Tentangnya?"

"Yah, kesanmu tentangnya,"

"Oh uhm, mau jawaban bohong atau jujur?" canda Rukia.

Ichigo terkekeh, "Kalau jawaban bohong?"

"Uhm, dia itu menyenangkan dan tidak mesum,"

"Benarkah?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kan jawaban bohong," ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian Ia segera menyembunyikan lidahnya kembali dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ma-Maaf, aku tidak sopan barusan," ujarnya malu.

Kurosaki Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tak apa, tolong tunggu sebentar," kemudian Ia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Rukia. Ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Rukia sadar jika yang ada di depannya adalah seseorang yang bertemunya kemarin malam. Ia memasang kembali contact lens bewarna merah yang biasa dia pakai dan memakai penutup mata.

Kurosaki Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bagaimana? Kau ingat aku?"

"AKH! KAU!" Rukia tersentak kaget.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Hahh… Jadi dimatamu itu aku orang yang jahat dan mesum ya,"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu! Itu tadi-"

Ichigo menempatkan telunjuknya ke bibir Rukia, "Sudahlah, aku akan merubah image ku dimatamu, belum terlambatkan?" ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

Kurosaki Ichigo terkejut saat Rukia tidak blushing saat Ia memperlakukannya begitu. Selama ini Ia tidak pernah menemui wanita yang tidak blushing atas perlakuannya.

"Yah, mungkin belum, memang kau harus merubah sikapmu kurasa," Rukia tersenyum. "Cuma saran sih," kemudian Ia terkikih kecil.

"Hmm? Bagaimana?"

Rukia menaikkan bahunya, "Yah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentangmu sama sekali?"

Ichigo kembali duduk dibangku depan Rukia dan melipat kembali kakinya, tangannya menumpu dagunya. "Seberapa jauh kau mengenalku?"

Rukia meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah mulutnya dan menerawang keatas, "Umm… Aku pernah dengar tentangmu waktu di pesta kemarin, seseorang memberi tahuku,"

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, "Siapa?"

"Hemm, aku lupa, pokoknya, orangnya berambut sepertimu bewarna hitam. Katanya dia salah satu designer Gotchic K."

Ichigo mengumpat dalam hatinya, Ia tahu jika orang itu adalah Shiba Kaien. Pasti Shiba Kaien memberi tahu semua sikap buruknya demi memenangkan taruhan.

Ichigo segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Yah, ehm, selain itu, aku punya _homeparty_ malam ini, kau mau _join_?"

Rukia mengangkat bahunya, "Tentu, memangnya ada alasan untuk menolaknya?" Ia tersenyum.

Kuchiki Byakuya mengatakan jika Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang penting bagi Kuchiki Record, jadi Ia harus menjaga perasaan Ichigo. Jangan sampai membuatnya marah.

Ichigo tercegang, "Kau serius?"

Ichigo tidak menyangka jika seorang Kuchiki Rukia, akan menerima tawarannya. Apakah yang di katakan Shiba Kaien? Apakah Shiba Kaien tidak mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya?

Rukia mengangguk pertanda Ia menerima tawaran Ichigo. "Yah, kalau kakakku mengijinkan, lagipula aku tertarik padamu,"

Rona merah pada pipi Ichigo nampak, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap berwajah tenang. Ia heran, apakah Kuchiki Rukia mempermainkannya? Ia tahu sudah berapa pria yang mengincarnya namun gagal. Tapi, Kuchiki Rukia malah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tertarik pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Apakah ketampanan Kurosaki Ichigo menyihir Kuchiki Rukia?

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, kemudian Ia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, aku akan meminta ijin pada Kakakmu,"

Sementara Ichigo menelpon Kuchiki Byakuya-untuk meminta ijin-, Kuchiki Rukia menghela nafas kesal. Sepertinya Ia sedikit menyesal menerima tawaran Kurosaki Ichigo. Karena, Ia belum pernah menghadiri homeparty sebelumnya. Apakah yang dilakukan orang saat homeparty? Piker Rukia.

Ichigo menutup ponsel lipatnya, "Kakakmu mengijinkan asal kau pulang jam 11"

Rukia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Aku permisi sebentar," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ehm, ada urusan," jawab Rukia.

Bodoh, mana mungkin Rukia bilang kalau Ia belum mandi. Jika mengatakan itu, bisa hancur image Kuchiki Rukia dihadapan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sekarang jam 6, kira-kira urusanmu butuh berapa menit? Setelah itu temani aku ya,"

.

.

-Karakura Mall-

"Jadi, kenapa kita kesini?" ucap Rukia kesal.

Ichigo nyengir, "Beli baju buat homeparty nanti, kan kau jadi pasanganku? Paling tidak kita Pair look sedikitlah,"

"_Pairlook_? Kembaran?"

"Yah, sekarang, kau lihat saja bajumu, rok renda panjang yang kau kenakan itu sudah kuno, yah maaf saja,"

Rukia menghela nafas kesal, "Apa sih maumu?"

"Merubah penampilanmu? Ayolah, hanya untuk malam ini saja," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia menjawab, "K-Kau! Kau pikir pakaianmu sekarang keren! K-kau lihat saja, penutup matamu itu!"

Ichigo memegang erat kedua pundak Rukia dari depan, _contact lens_ yang Ichigo kenakan memantulkan wajah Rukia, "Sadarilah, Rukia. Kau, ingin berpakaian seperti layaknya anak jepang modern kan? Kau tidak lelah mengikuti kehendak Kakakmu yang egois itu?"

Rukia terpaku mendengar perkataan Ichigo, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Apakah yang kau inginkan?"

Wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat ke wajah Rukia, hingga bibir mereka berdua hanya berjarak satu senti.

"Sadarilah," bisik Ichigo.

Ichigo menyentuh dada Rukia lembut, kemudian merabanya dengan jari telunjuk kanan.

"Sadarilah, Kuchiki Rukia. Sadarilah akan apa yang kau inginkan,"

Muka Ichigo semakin mendekat ke muka Rukia, hingga bibir mereka menempel dengan lembut. Ichigo memegang pinggul Rukia erat, sedangkan Rukia hanya terpaku diam-setengah tak sadarkan diri.

Ichigo menggesekkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia dengan arah kanan-kiri, lidahnya sesekali menjilat bibir Rukia, sedangkan tangannya mencengkeram bokong dan punggung Rukia. Meski tak menggunakan lidah, ciuman tsb dapat membuat Rukia terhipnotis, tak sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Aneh.

Rukia tidak berdebar-debar ataupun gugup atas perlakuan Ichigo. Pandangannya kosong, dan tidak konsen pada ciuman yang Ichigo berikan. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia? Akankah itu hanya efek dari tidak tidur selama 24 jam lebih?

Ichigo juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ichigo tidak gugup ataupun berdebar-debar atas Rukia. Tapi mengapa Ia menciumnya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati? Untuk apa? Ayolah, dengan ciuman kasar saja Kurosaki Ichigo dapat meluluhkan banyak gadis, mengapa jika dengan Rukia Ia harus merasa berhati-hati?

Tanpa diduga, Rukia malah bergerak mengikuti arah bibir dan lidah Ichigo yang menjamah bibirnya lembut. Kedua lengan Rukia dikalungkan pada leher Ichigo, sebagai tanda Ia menerima ciuman Ichigo.

Perlahan lidah mereka saling memasuki gerbang mulut pasangannya, bertaut dan beradu. Bertukar saliva dan mengabsen setiap gigi pasangannya.

Ichigo menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong Rukia ke wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang ia berikan, tangan Rukia juga berubah posisi. Telapak tangan Rukia disenderkan pada bahu Ichigo.

'Berciuman tanpa ada rasa'

Seharusnya itulah yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak mencintai Kuchiki Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia tidak mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tapi mengapa gejolak perasaan ingin memiliki yang mereka rasakan tidak dapat ditahan?

Akankah itu disebut….. nafsu?

Tiba-tiba lonceng dari gereja didepan Karakura-mall berbunyi hingga kedalam Karakura-mall.

Rukia tersadar akan perlakuan Ichigo, Ia hempaskan tangannya untuk menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa. Baru kali ini Ia mencium seorang gadis dengan serius.

Rukia melap bibirnya menggunakan sapu tangan dan kembali bertingkah normal. Ia tak marah ataupun protes kepada Ichigo.

"_toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo, yasashiku sukutte, uwakuchibiru de asobu_" Rukia menyanyi tertahan_. (After I'd melted, you tenderly save, The troublesome : icy me and toy around with me with a kiss)_

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, "Lagu apa itu? "

Rukia menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, aku hanya pernah mendengarnya sekali,"

"Kau, tidak marah kan?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sama sekali, Tuan Kurosaki," Ia tersenyum. "Ini adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri dapat berciuman dengan teman Kakakku, aku pikir Kakakku tidak akan keberatan."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ah, aku rasa _outlet_ itu menyediakan baju yang kita perlukan,"

Rukia tersenyum lemah. Membiarkan ichigo berjalan mendahuluinya, Ia meletakkan ibu jarinya ke bibirnya.

"Iblis, kau adalah Iblis, Kurosaki Ichigo,"

.

.

_**To be continue~**_

.

* * *

Terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang mau menyempatkan diri mereview Cantarella!

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

Taruhan? Hyaa, nggak apa donk~ orang taruhannya nggak pake duit *digampar*

Ah masa sih? Yah semoga xD

Lemon sudah dekat~ jeng jeng jeng~! XDD

Okeee makasi udah review, Miyuki-nee, Review lagi ya~

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

Sadis amet euy neng~

Makasi review nya XD review lagi ya

**Vvvv**

Hee? Masa? Maaf ya kalo kependekan

Makasi reviewnya!~ XD jangan lupa review lagi.

**MeoNg**

HUWAAA MUAKASIHHH! *lebay* plak

Makasi reviewnyaaa! XD Review lagi yah

**Searaki Icchy La La La**

Maaf, BTW, saya bangga loh Ichhy mau review fanfic saya soalnya… SAYA FANS ANDA TTATT

Gila~ Fanfic mu kueren suer! TTATT

*terharu* makasi udah review ya, jangan lupa review lagee xD

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

PP? Aduh ndak bisaaa TTATT kalo mau lewat fb aja yah XD

Makasihh yaaa atas semangatnya xD

Jangan lupa review lagi~ xD

**Rii-chan**

Hwa, lagu hot gitu? Malu saya, kan lyricnya blak-blakan getoh ahahaha

Ini yang di fb itu kan?

Kenapa harus Cantarella? Yah, untuk tema yang cocok itu sih xD

Oke2

Makasi review nyaa, review lagi yaaa!

**Voidy**

Oh deskripsinya kepanjangan? Maaf~ Saya lemah di situ TTATT

Hwahaha, Ruki habis nonton Pirates of carribean, makanya bajunya Ichigo jadi gitu

Makasi reviewnyaaa xD

Jangan lupa review lagii

**tsuki-kurosaki**

Haloo tsuki xD  
jangan panggil senpai ah~ jadi malu, ==a

Hehe, iya, saya sampe nggeret2 temen saya buat ndesign baju buat ini fanfic *terlalu!* PLAK

XD ahaha, Ichigo jadi bajak laut? Aku mau jadi tawanannya donk!~ *ngarep

Makasi reviewnyaa xD jangan lupa buat review lagi!

**Ruki Yagami**

Wahaha! Makasi xD

Konsepnya bagus? MAKASIII TTATT *terharu aku*

Okeh!

Makasi udah review xD jangan lupa review lagee xD

**himehimehime**

Yah, lha mau gimana coba? TTATT

oke makasi reviewnya xD

jgn lupa review lagi!

* * *

Wahaha~ lagu yang dinyanyikan Rukia itu Monokuro No Kisu – SID(Japan)

Hwaaaaa, aku pengen ganti theme song jadi Monokuro No Kisu TTATT

Tapi terlanjur pake **Cantarella **TTATT *digeplak Kaito+Miku*

Yosh, untuk menulis cerita, saya pakai gayanya Ilana Tan (kalo nggak salah) yang nggarang winter in Tokyo, autumn in paris sama apa getoh ==

Gila deskripsinya bagus banget

Saya niru Dia malah dibilang kepanjangan sama Imoutou sayaaa *sob sob*

Yasudahlah *hiks*

Minta review boleh?

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Monokuro No Kissu part 2

**Cantarella**

**MONOKURO NO KISSU PART 2**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Cantarella song © Vocaloid**

**Cantarella © Ruki Poisonberry**

**Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia**

**Warning : Dislike the pairing? Dislike my fanfic? Click exit button and don't leave any flame then**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya dengan celana jeans dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia berjalan lurus dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, Ia menengok ke kanan, melihat kearah jam dinding yang terletak di kamarnya. Jarum jam masih juga menunjuk angka 5.

_Homeparty_ yang diadakannya akan dimulai jam 6.

Ichigo menggaruk kasar kepalanya dan beranjak berdiri. Hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tatapan matanya kosong menuju permukaan dinding yang berlapis _wallpaper_ hitam _abstrack_.

Ia bingung. Tetapi Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bingung.

Ichigo menyambar _iPod apple _bewarna putihnya dan memasangkan _earphone iPod_nya ditelinga. Kemudian Ia duduk menghadap dimeja belajarnya, mengambil selembar kertas dan menggoreskan isi pensilnya, mencoba menggambar rancangan sebuah baju.

Dengan diiringi music klasik kesukaannya, Ichigo menggambar seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek dan bertubuh kecil memakai terusan hitam tanpa lengan polos-tanpa hiasan dengan sarung tangan hitam diatas siku di tangan kanannya, hanya ditangan kanan. Kemudian, Ia menggoreskan pensilnya kebawah lagi, menggambarkan stoking jaring dan sepatu _boot_ ketat diatas lutut.

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, Ia melihat gambarnya di bagian rambut. Ia tidak puas, akan gambarnya yang tanpa aksesoris-menghiasi rambut model gambarnya. Ichigo kembali menggoreskan pensilnya dan menggambar mawar hitam dan pita berjaring dengan ukuran cukup besar pada atas telinga kanan. Untuk bagian poninya Ia panjangkan lagi hingga melintang melewati perbatasan mata dan hidung.

Puas akan gambarnya, Ichigo menulis inisialnya dan tanggal pembuatan gambar pada pojok kanan bawah kertas seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan.

Ichigo kembali mengecek gambarnya. Sepertinya Ia pernah tahu akan gambar yang dia gambar barusan.

Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

Tanpa sadar Ia menggambar wanita incarannya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan, Ichigo melepaskan _earphone _dari telinganya dan memutuskan untuk menuju aula dirumahnyas.

Ia mengecek keadaan aula yang akan digunakannnya untuk '_homeparty_'. Dilihatnya dimeja panjang yang melintang terdapat berjajar-jajar makanan dan juga terdapat meja bagian tengah yang diatasnya telah penuh dengan gelas-gelas Wine, Vodka, ataupun minuman yang biasanya Ia minum disusun keatas seperti menara. Sedangkan untuk dekorasi ruangan Ia biarkan natural tanpa hiasan apapun. Dindingnya Ia biarkan tetap ber_wallpaper_ hitam dengan hiasan mawar hitam dan korden putih.

Ia kembali ke pojokkan ruang aula dan melihat apa yang kurang.

Alat music untuk _orchestra _dengan merk berkualitas sudah tersedia. Ichigo berjalan mengarah alat music piano yang berada di antara pusat alat music lainnya. Ichigo memainkan tiap tuts nada dari piano menjadi rangkaian music.

Mulai dari _Vivaldi _pertama hingga _Violin _terakhir, Ia mainkan. Tidak heran jika Ia bisa mengubah nada-nada biola dengan mudahnya kedalam sebuah piano, karena Ia telah mencapai _grade_ teratas dalam piano di waktu yang sangat singkat.

Ketika Ia ingin melanjutkan permainan pianonya. Ichigo menghapuskan pikirannya dan kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

Pertama, Ichigo meraih sebuah kemeja putih dengan dekorasi rompi ketat bewarna biru pudar, merasa tidak puas dengan itu saja, Ia menambahkan _coat _hitam pendek-seperti jaket- dengan renda putih dipinggiran _coat _tsb. Dengan dasi renda dengan panjang hampir sampai perutnya, Ia menambahkan pita tipis disamping dasi rendanya, tidak lupa, gelang perak tebal berbentuk seperti dekker di pergelangan tangannya sebelah kanan. Kemudian Ichigo mengganti celananya dengan celana hitam pendek-namun masih dibawah lutut dan ketat dibagian ujungnya tidak lupa dengan kaos kaki-putih polos.

Setelah mengecek semua penampilannya, Ichigo memasangkan _contact lens _warna biru tua-sesuai dengan bajunya dan menyisir poninya kebelakang.

Setelah menambahkan sarung tangan, Ichigo menyambar kunci mobilnya dan memakai sepatu _boots _hitam-polos dengan hak tinggi.

Kuchiki Rukia kembali menatap tubuhnya didepan kaca.

Pakaian yang Ia gunakan sekarang yang Ia pilih dengan Ichigo benar-benar melekat pas ditubuhnya.

Meski hanya bagian renda dan pita tipis yang sama dibagian leher yang kembar dengan Ichigo, Ia merasa puas dan tidak menyesal akan pilihannya, karena sejak dulu Rukia ingin memakai baju yang seperti ini.

Rok hitam pendek yang melebar dibagian bawah, bagian lengan yang mengembang dan renda-renda yang menghiasi ujung bawah rok, pita renda panjang yang terlingkar di leher, rompi biru yang terpasang ketat di sekitar dada, semuanya sempurna. Dan, baru kali ini Ia memakai stoking bewarna hitam.

Puas mencoba gaun pemberian Ichigo, Rukia menyisir rambutnya dan segera memakai bepatu boot berhak penuh dengan lilitan pita putih.

Kemudian Ia mempoleskan lipgloss dan sedikit eyeshadow putih untuk menghilangkan lingkaran hitam disekitar mata karena Rukia merasa terganggu dengan lingkaran itu. Wajar saja jika lingkaran hitam itu muncul, setelah berbelanja dengan Ichigo dia hanya mendapat waktu 1 jam saja untuk tidur.

Ia tersenyum.

Dering ponsel Rukia terdengar, Rukia segera mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon terlebih dahulu.

"Halo," sapa Rukia mendahului.

"Hey! Kau jadi ke homeparty Kurosaki?" suara disebrang melengking tinggi.

Rukia menaikkan bahunya dan menarik ponsel dari telinganya untuk melihat nama penelpon yang tercantum di handphonenya. "Oh, Inoue?"

Inoue menggeram kesal, "Ugh, masa lupa sama suaraku? Kurosaki Ichigo itu bagaimana orangnya?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Inoue menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tahu? Kemarin Ulquiorra melihatmu dipesta keluarga Kurosaki, kau berdansa dengannya juga kan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ulquiorra?" Tanya Rukia bingung. "Oh, iya, iya, kekasihmu kan?" ucap Rukia cepat-sebelum suara Inoue melengking tinggi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, selain itu maaf kalau aku bertanya terlalu semangat. Habisnya, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau dekat dengan seorang pria. Jadi-"

Rukia menyeringai, "Iblis,"

"Eh? Siapa? Aku?" Tanya Inoue heran. "Yah aku memang penasa-"

Rukia segera memotong ucapan Inoue yang panjang lebar, "Bukan kau, tapi Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Inoue untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tahu Iblis? Menghasut dan mengajak-atau bisa dibilang menghipnotis manusia untuk terjun kedalaman kehangatan dan kenikmatan belaka yang tidak kekal. Seperti itulah dia." Jelas Rukia tegas.

Sementara Inoue masih sibuk mencerna perkataan Rukia, seseorang mengetok pintu kamar Rukia pelan.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo menjemputmu,"

Rukia menjerit tertahan karena kaget, "Hey Inoue, aku pergi dulu," ucapnya seraya mematikan tombol merah pada handphonenya.

"Rukia…" ucap Kuchiki Byakuya dari depan pintu Rukia untuk kedua kalinya.

Senyum Rukia melebar, "Iya, Onii-san, aku akan segera keluar!"

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kuchiki Byakuya tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya. Sepertinya Byakuya Kuchiki sedang tercegang oleh penampilan Rukia saat ini.

Tidak seperti biasanya, gaun yang Kuchiki Rukia kenakan terlihat lebih modis dari gaun yang biasa Rukia kenakan. Tapi Byakuya tidak mengambil tindakan apapun untuk memuji adik tunggalnya itu. Hanya memilih untuk diam, karena pakaian itu benar-benar tidak mencerminkan keluarga pemilik Kuchiki Records.

Rukia mengikuti Byakuya menuju keluar rumah, didapatinya Kurosaki tengah menunggu di depan rumah Rukia.

Kurosaki Ichigo membukakan pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan Kuchiki Rukia untuk turun dari mobilnya.

"Selamat datang, di kediaman ku," ucap Ichigo seraya menunduk dan mengecup tangan Rukia.

Kemudian Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia, membawa bibir Rukia pada bibirnya.

Lidah Ichigo menjilati bibir Rukia paksa, sementara kedua tangannya diletakkan diantara pipi Rukia untuk memperkokoh ciumannya.

Sama seperti ciuman sebelumnya. Tak ada cinta, rasa, hati atau perasaan apapun yang mewarnai ciuman mereka. Itu membuat ciuman mereka terasa hambar.

Rukia melepaskan ciuman Ichigo yang kasar dan penuh dengan nafsu. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, mata Rukia menatap marah mata Ichigo yang terlapisi oleh _contact lens_ biru.

Sedangkan Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tatapan dingin, matanya tidak menyorotkan apapun. Hanya bayangan kosong belaka.

Dia benar-benar iblis, pikir Rukia. Jika begini caranya, Rukia akan menghilangkan segala pikiran baiknya tentang Kurosaki Ichigo dan menetapkan _image _buruk kedalam sikap Kurosaki Ichigo. Kesabarannya telah habis, Ia yakin jika Kurosaki Ichigo tengah mempermainkannya. Ia yakin itu, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Ia di permainkan seperti ini.

Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, beberapa saat kemudian Rukia tersenyum menyeringai dengan menatap tajam Ichigo, "Permainanmu membuatku muak…." 'ibis' lanjut Rukia dalam hati.

Mulut Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Kuanggap itu pujian darimu, Tuan Putri." Ucapnya megulurkan tangan pada Rukia.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo dengan tangan kanannya, mengikuti Ichigo memasuki aula dalam rumahnya.

Begitu memasuki ruangan aula dirumah Ichigo, Rukia terkejut akan sesuatu tentang tamu-tamu yang diundang Kurosaki Ichigo. Bukan karena jumlah , ataupun orang-orang hebat yang Kurosaki Ichigo undang, tetapi karena semua orang memakai pakaian serba putih.

Rukia menatap Ichigo tajam, "Haha, kau sengaja menetapkan dresscout putih?" Tanyanya sinis.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, "Tamu utama harus special, warna hitam warna yang cocok untuk kita, bukan?"

Rukia menatap ichigo dengan tatapan bingung.

Ichigo menyeringai. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ditembok-diantara Rukia, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia, "Warna hitam, melambangkan kegelapan dan kekotoran yang kita impikan. Bukankah begitu, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Ichigo, "Itu tidak benar,"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Haha, aku bercanda," Ichigo mengambil dua gelas anggur putih.

"Mau?" Ichigo menyodorkan segelas anggur putih dengan alcohol kadar tinggi.

Rukia menerima segelas anggur putih itu dan meneguknya sekali, "Rasanya lumayan," kemudian Rukia kembali meneguk anggur putih itu kembali tanpa jeda waktu.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, "Kau cantik hari ini,"

Rukia berhenti meneguk minuman yang Ia pegang, "Permainan apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ayolah, Kuchiki, berhentilah bersikap begitu, apakah kau tidak bosan dengan pesta seperti ini?" ichigo menghela nafasnya.

Rukia tersenyum, "Yah, kau tahu? Hidupku seperti burung dalam sangkar. Harus ini, itu, pakai ini, pakai itu. Terkadang, aku merasa bosan."

Ichigo menatap serius Rukia.

"Bayangkan saja, anak remaja sepertiku tidak dibiarkan bermain, tidak bebas memakai baju yang ku inginkan. Bahkan untuk merk lipgloss saja ditentukan. Aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, mungkin kau benar, aku mengharapkan kegelapan yang nikmat."

Kurosaki Ichigo menaruh telunjuknya dibawah dagu Rukia dan mengangkat wajah Rukia yang tertunduk sedari tadi, "Aku bisa memberikannya. Kau tahu?"

Ichigo menarik Rukia keluar aula dan membawanya kekamarnya. Rukia menurut, tidak melawan. Rukia mengikuti langkah Ichigo dengan tangan kanan yang mengenggam segelas anggur putih.

* * *

"Kita tak menyapa tamu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol minuman keras dari sakunya dan memasukkan sebagian kecil dari minuman itu tanpa menelannya, Ia menggeret lengan Rukia dan dengan paksa meminumkan 'minuman' itu dari mulut Ichigo ke mulut Rukia.

Untuk menyiasati karena Rukia enggan membuka mulutnya, salah satu tangan Ichigo menarik belakang kepala Rukia agar kepala Rukia tidak menjauh dari wajah Ichigo. Sedangkan tangan lainnya Ia tegaskan untuk mencubit hidung Rukia agar Rukia mau membuka mulutnya.

Ichigo meminumkan minuman itu dengan paksa dan mendorong Rukia kekasur dengan kedua mulut yang masih penuh dan berpaut dengan minuman beralkohol tinggi.

Rukia merasa pusing luar biasa dibagian kepala.

Tak dapat berkata-kata ketika Kurosaki Ichigo tengah meraba tubuhnya kasar.

Tak dapat berontak ketika Kurosaki Ichigo sedang melucuti pakaiannya satu demi satu.

'kena kau, Kuchiki Rukia,'

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

* * *

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang rela untuk review Rukee xD

oh iya, saya ganti penname lagiii... boleh deh terserah mau panggil Rukee ato Ruki, toh bacanya tetep sama!

**yuuna hihara :**

*meluk Yuuna*

HYAAAAA... makasiii, nggak nyangka bakal ada yang bilang saya kaya mbak(ato mas?) Ilanaaaa *bangga* #lupakan

lemon, hyahaaha itu rahasia

makasih udah review ya yuuna xD

jangan lupa review lagi~

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

ehehe, makasi

aku juga penasaran #digampar

oke, jangan lupa repiew lagee xD

**Wi3nter**

ehehe, emang berusaha memperkental deskripsi neh, itung itung nambahin words xD *plak

makasih yaaa

repiew lagi donk~ *ngarep*

**vvvv**

huwee... panjangan lagi?

capek aku

*naruh tangan di jidat* cukup aku lelah (malah acting) #lupakan

oke, repiew lagi yaaa xD

**Voidy**

hee... koq plot nya ketauan?

ahhaa, tenang, saya punya plot cadangan *senyum2 gaje*

hee? gitu? tapi kayanya rada melenceng sama cerita yang saya harapkan *pundung*

Ruki tunggu kritik terbarunya, senpai~!

**Rii-chan**

yah, kali ini Rukee emang mau nyoba-nyoba menjadi pu-i-tis~ (bukan autis lho yaa)

haha xD iyaa, bagusan mana? bahasa baku ato santai? XD

gothic lolita? hemm okee

repiew lageeh yaaa *sparkles

**Ruki Yagami**

*nepok jidat* yaelah ichigoo, kamu dikatain mesum noh! #lupakan

okee, repiew lagii xD

**Searaki Icchy La La La**

makasi xD

sip, tar aku baca dan repiew~ aku jarang ke ffn lantaran banyak ujian ==

repiew lagi yaaa

**MeoNg**

oom ichigo dah jelasin noh xD *plak

repiew lagi yaaa TTATT

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

kissu? ada lagi nih

lemon? tunggu yaa xD

review lagiii DX

**tsuki-kurosaki**

dicium kang ichi? aku sih ogah *plak

hoo, contact lens? rahasia itu xD

rahasia perusahaan*plak

okee, repiew lagi yaa

**Aoi Mizuuhara**

yah makasih xD

IYAA MONOKURO NO KISSU LEBIH HOT TTATT *nyesel*

yah, ntar kapan2 bikin deh fic monokuro no kissu TTATT

repiew! TTATT

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

aduuh maaf emang begini ceritanya TTATT

jatuh cintrong? mungkin, ehm yah semoga xD *meragukan*

review lagiiii~!

**Kyu9**

makasii xD

review lagi yaaa~

**Akirachan**

hee salam kenal xD

makasi udah review!

review lagi yaa

**Loonatic Aqueous**

add fb ku tar aku upload xD

review lagii

* * *

*mbuka tampilan ffn Rukee*

**HYAAAAAA REVIEWNYA TEACH ME HOW JADI 97~!**

yooloh, saya cuma tambah warning reviewnya nambah 20

saya ucapkan terimakasih ya *hiks*

ternyata Rukee punya reader setia

*hiks*

review lagi ya

*hiks*

makasih ^^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unnamed

**Terbaring pasrah**

**Tak bisa melakukan apapun**

**Terjerumus dalam bisikan Iblis**

**Masuk kedalam perangkap…**

**Menghisap racun sampai kedalam ulu hati…**

**Menangis…

* * *

**

Cantarella

Chapter 4

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Cantarella song © Vocaloid

Cantarella © THE-HERO Rukee Weilschmidt

.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia membuka pelan matanya dan menampakkan iris Violetnya. Disadarinya Ia tengah tidak berada dikamarnya, Rukia –dengan posisi tertidur- merasa kedua tangannya terikat dengan tali yang menyambung ke kayu dipan. Kepalanya merasakan rasa pusing yang menjalar keseluruh otaknya, rasa panas menyeruak keseluruh tubuhnya.

Suara jam ding-dong yang entah darimana asalnya menyadarkannya akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya namun tetap tidak bisa.

Ia tak bisa melihat dengan pasti dimana Ia berada saat ini karena ruangan ini sangat gelap. Mata violet milik Rukia mencari cahaya berharap sesuatu dapat menerangi penglihatannya. Meski remang-remang, Ia dapat menemukan suatu cahaya disebelah kanan, sepertinya cahaya itu berasal dari lilin.

Disamping lilin itu Ia melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo sedang sibuk dengan suatu gelas-berisi cairan aneh.

Mata Rukia terbelalak ketika melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo itu tidak memakai baju atasan-bertelanjang dada. Meski Kurosaki Ichigo hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang. Meski begitu, Rukia merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena pakaian yang Ia kenakan masih rapi. Gaun yang Ia kenakan masih menempel ditubuhnya meski dasi yang melilit lehernya telah lenyap.

"A-Ada apa,ukh," tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, rasa pusing yang menjalar ke otak Rukia membuatnya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Ichigo kaget tertahan dan menoleh kearah Rukia, "Yo, my princess," ucapnya santai. "Selamat datang keduniaku," ucap Ichigo dengan gaya-sok hormat nya.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya aku terperangkap dengan iblis macam kau," ucap Rukia marah dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang terikat sempurna.

Ichigo terkekeh kecil, "Iblis?" tanyanya geli. "Asal kau tahu, 'nona' Kuchiki, aku bukanlah iblis. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang menginginkan seorang Kuchiki Rukia" lanjutnya dengan logat sopan-namun dengan nada melecehkan.

Rukia mengacuhkan perkataan Ichigo dan membuang muka dari hadapan orang yang tengah berbicara kepadanya.

"Ow, dalam kondisi seperti ini pun kau tetap bertingkah sombong? Nakal sekali," ucap Ichigo disertai tawa kecilnya.

Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Rukia yang terbaring pasrah. Rukia tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Well, Rukia, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, tapi kau bisa lakukan satu hal untukku?" tawar Ichigo.

Rukia tetap tidak bersuara, memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menghadap jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai korden bewarna gelap. Ia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar suasana kamar yang Ia tempati.

Ichigo menghela nafas, kemudian Ia bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke sisi ranjang lainnya untuk membuka tirai korden yang semenjak tadi Rukia awasi. Sesaat setelah Ichigo membuka tirai kordennya, Rukia merasa silau akan rembulan yang menghiasi malam itu. Bulan bewarna biru dengan sinar putih menampakkan dirinya secara penuh dihadapan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Kini Rukia dapat melihat Ichigo secara jelas karena bantuan sinar rembulan. Ternyata, Ichigo masih mengenakan pakaian. Tetapi pakaian yang Ichigo pakai adalah T-shirt beige, tidak heran Rukia mengira jika Ichigo tengah bertelanjang dada. Sinar dari leontin salib Ichigo nampak bersinar karena pantulan sinar bulan.

Ichigo kembali mengambil posisi duduk di bed nya, "Kukatakan sekali lagi, turuti perintahku," ucapnya serius seraya mengambil handphone lipatnya.

Rukia berfikir, bukan hal yang buruk jika Ia menuruti Kurosaki Ichigo untuk menjauhkan hal-hal buruk yang seharusnya terjadi sekarang. "A-apa?" meski enggan, akhirnya Rukia menjawab.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku," ucap Ichigo seraya meletakkan handphone didekat mulut Rukia.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Rukia waspada.

Ichigo kembali tertawa kecil, "Merekamnya,"

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku menolak,"

Ichigo menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya, "Kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari penolakanmu?" ucapnya kesal. "Kau memang menginginkanku," lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia kembali membuang mukanya dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo semakin kesal dengan tingkah Rukia, Ia mengambil posisi diatas Rukia dengan cara menduduki perut Rukia. Ia memaksa wajah Rukia menghadap wajahnya agar Ichigo dapat menatap mata Rukia, namun percuma, Rukia tetap tidak mau menghadapkan pandangan matanya kepada Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo mengamati wajah Rukia, tetapi Rukia tidak mau menghadap ataupun menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang tengah mendudukinya. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa menit.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya.

Rukia menyeringai, "Kenapa pangeran?" ucapnya memberi nada penekanan pada kata pangeran.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini, kau tak tahu betapa bahayanya posisimu saat ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia singkat. "Pasrah saja?" lanjutnya asal.

Ichigo meletakkan tangannya diatas dada Rukia, bersiap untuk membuka kancing terusan Rukia, "Aku bisa melakukan ini." Ucapnya sambil membuka kancing teratas terusan Rukia.

"Dan juga ini," ucapnya sambil menyelipkan tangannya kedalam terusan Rukia dan membelai buah dada Rukia, "Karena tanganmu terikat sempurna," lanjutnya.

Mata Rukia menatap kosong Ichigo, "Lalu?"

"Menantangku?" ucap Ichigo netral.

Rukia tak menjawab, memilih untuk diam. Ia takut jika akan membuat Ichigo salah paham, dan sepertinya hal yang Rukia takutkan itu sedang terjadi.

Meski memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri, tak ada satupun ide yang melesat di otak Rukia. Pikirannya seolah buntu dan dikunci oleh sosok Kurosaki Ichigo.

Haruskah Ia mengatakan suka pada orang seperti Kurosaki Ichigo walaupun hanya perkataan palsu?

Apakah Ia harus menolak permintaan Ichigo dan membiarkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi?

Keadaannya saat ini tak bisa memungkinkan untuk berfikir. Aroma alcohol yang menyebar keseluruh ruangan membuat Rukia tak dapat menjernihkan kembali otaknya. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan yang diikat keatas dan posisi Ichigo sedang berada diatasnya.

Rukia tersentak ketika Ichigo memulai menciumi lehernya.

"Baik! Aku menyerah!" kata Rukia. "Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau!" ucapnya mantap.

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengambil kembali handphonenya. Ia menekan tombol record.

"Katakanlah, Rukia." Ucap Ichigo dengan seringai kemenangan.

Rukia memasang wajah cemberut, "Ich liebe dich," ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

Ichigo melempar handphone nya jauh dan menatap Rukia. Ia tersenyum, dengan segera menyingkap rok terusan Rukia.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" ucap Rukia menendang-nendang Ichigo yang bersiap mendekatinya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, "Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanyanya kembali pada Rukia. "Kau bilang apa yang aku lakukan?" ucapnya lirih dengan terkekeh kecil dan disusul oleh seringainya.

"K-Kau ja-jangan,"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Apa aku lakukan saat kau tertidur?"

Rukia tersentak kaget, mata violetnya membulat sempurna. Tak pernah Ia fikir sebelumnya, baju yang masih menempel padanya belum tentu menandakan Kurosaki Ichigo belum melakukan apapun padanya.

Rukia terbelalak, "K-Kau, apa yang kau," ucapnya kaget.

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tuhan sudah memberikanmu otak yang cerdas dan brilian, maukah kau menggunakannya untuk berfikir apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu?"

Rukia tak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk selanjutnya," lanjut Ichigo.

Ichigo kembali menyingkap rok Rukia dengan kasar dan berusaha melepas tali penghubung antara stoking dan celana dalam Rukia.

Rukia menggerakkan kakinya naik turun untuk menghindari Ichigo, "Maumu apa sebenarnya! Stooooop!" ucapnya melengking tinggi. Kesabarannya telah habis.

"Munafik,"

Air mata Rukia tak dapat Ia tahan lagi mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang singkat namun menyakitkan. Sejak awal Ia takut, namun Rukia tidak mengakuinya jika Ia tengah ketakutan. Mungkin benar apa kata Kurosaki Ichigo.

Munafik.

Mencoba bertahan dalam kerapuhan adalah bukan hal yang mustahil bagi Rukia. Tapi, mencoba lari dari kenyataan adalah satu-satunya cara yang Ia pakai untuk bertahan. Menahan air mata bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk Rukia. Tapi, menahan kemuakan yang Ia timbun dalam hati adalah caranya untuk menahan semuanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang Rukia inginkan?

Ichigo yakin, jika kebebasan adalah jawabannnya.

Ichigo memulai menggigit pelan leher Rukia, perlahan tangisan Rukia bercampur dengan desahan ,desahan manis yang lolos dari mulut Rukia.

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumannya dileher Rukia, "Berhentilah menangis, aku takkan menyakitimu,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa kau tidak menyakitiku! Kita baru saja saling mengenal tapi kau sudah merenggut semuanya dariku! Brengseeeeeek!" ucap Rukia keras dengan nada tinggi dan terisak-isak.

Ichigo kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menurunkan ciumannya menuju dada atas Rukia.

Entah sejak kapan Rukia berkeringat dingin, tetapi hal itu justru membuat Ichigo makin tertarik akan wangi keringat Rukia yang sangat harum. Wangi lavender yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Rukia membuat Ichigo merasa 'dinyamankan' olehnya.

Sementara Ichigo larut dalam aktifitasnya, Rukia tetap menangis.

Ichigo yang tidak tahan oleh desahan Rukia yang bercampur dengan isakan berkata, "Berhentilah menangis," katanya.

Rukia tetap menitikkan air matanya.

Ichigo menghela nafas, "sekarang aku bertanya padamu," Ia mengambil posisi duduk di bed, "Apa yang kau mau sekarang? Menangis? Mencoba lepas?"

Rukia terdiam.

"Perempuan juga harus tegas." Ichigo menaikkan dagu Rukia, "Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Rukia mencoba menahan isakannya dan menjawab. "L-Lepaskan a-aku,"

"Apa? Aku tak dengar," ucap Ichigo mendekati wajah Rukia dan meletakkan ibu jarinya di dagu Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Rukia pelan.

Ichigo mengecup pelan bibir Rukia. Rukia tak dapat menahannya karena mulut Ichigo mengeluarkan bau alcohol yang menyengat, sedangkan Rukia lemah dengan bau alcohol. Ichigo menggesekkan bibirnya pelan ke bibir Rukia yang basah.

"Aku tetap tak bisa mendengar apa yang kau inginkan, Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Ichigo mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Le-LEPASKAN AKUUUU!" ucap Rukia yang diakhiri dengan nada melengking, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau yakin tidak mau meneruskannya?"

"Cukup,"

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat,"

"Apa?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Wah, wah, ratu kecil sudah kembali ketus rupanya," Ia tersenyum.

Ichigo melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan Rukia.

Rukia mengambil posisi duduk dan menoleh ke Ichigo, "K-Kau melepaskanku?" Tanya was-was.

"Yah, kau sudah masuk kedalam sangkarku, di ikat ataupun tidak sama saja, bukan?" ucap Ichigo.

Mata Rukia kembali melebar, tetapi hanya sasaat. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Yah memang salahku juga mempercayai iblis sepertimu," Ia menaikkan bahunya, "Sudah menjadi konsekuensi bagiku," lanjutnya.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar susah ditebak ya? Habis menangis sekarang jadi begini, kepribadian ganda?" tanyanya.

Rukia melipat kedua kakinya dan menumpu tangannya dilutut. Kepalanya Ia tundukkan, air matanya mulai menetes satu demi satu.

"Tuhkan, menangis lagi," ucap Ichigo merangkul pundak Rukia.

"K-Kau akan bertanggung jawab kan?" ucap Rukia dengan diwarnai tangisannya.

Ichigo mengeratkan tangannya dipundak Rukia, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Tangisan Rukia berubah makin keras.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Kau, tidak mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku bertanggung jawab jika kau tidak suka padaku?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan mencerna apa yang Ichigo katakan.

Ichigo melihat kearah bulan yang menampakkan kilauannya, "Apakah kau mau berbohong? Didepan orang tuamu, teman-temanmu, atau bahkan kepada Tuhan?"

Rukia kembali menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa Ichigo,"

"Dan, aku mau mengatakan satu hal padamu," ucap Ichigo pelan, mendorong Rukia kembali berbaring di bednya.

Rukia hanya dapat mengerjapkan cepat matanya. Sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela mengenai tepat diwajah Ichigo. Dilihatnya warna biru dalam mata Ichigo. Tunggu, bukannya warna mata ichigo itu merah? Tanya Rukia dalam batinnya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, "Mata kananmu… Kenapa? Warna mata kananmu terlihat lebih muda," ucapnya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Memotong pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik lho,"

Rukia cemberut. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum mengejek,"Haha, mana ada wanita yang jatuh cinta padamu jika seperti ini caranya?"

Ichigo mengelus pipi Rukia pelan, "Banyak koq yang suka padaku," ucapnya menantang.

"Tapi tidak termasuk aku," Tolak Rukia mentah-mentah.

Ichigo menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Rukia, "Memangnya apalagi yang kurang dariku? Harta, kekuasaan, tubuh ataupun tampang, semua syarat lelaki idaman wanita sudah kupunyai. Apalagi yang kurang?" tanyanya sambil menikmati bau tubuh Rukia melalui leher Rukia.

Rukia hanya pasrah, Ia tahu jika memberontak takkan menghasilkan apapun. "Sekarang coba lihat aku, Ichigo." Rukia menghela nafasnya, "Aku ketus, tidak ramah, tidak cantik, tubuhku pendek dan tidak menarik. Sekarang, mengapa kau mengejarku seperti ini sementara kita baru bertemu kemarin."

Ichigo terdiam. Ichigo takut melukai perasaan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Taruhan dengan teman? Mempermainkanku? Aku yakin itu adalah jawabannya, iya bukan?" Tanya Rukia tepat sasaran.

Ichigo tertawa, "Kau tahu darimana? Konyol, kau bisa tahu semuanya," ucapnya ringan.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ichigo, "Asal kau tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagiku untuk dilecehkan seperti ini."

Dilecehkan? Itukah yang dipikirkan oleh Rukia? Tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Sungguh, demi Tuhan, Ichigo tidak bermaksud untuk melecehkan Rukia. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa Ia menjadi terhanyut kedalam permainannya sendiri?

Ichigo memang sering melakukan hal-hal yang behubungan dengan wanita. Mulai dari ciuman sampai mabuk-mabukan bersama teman wanitanya pernah Ia jalani. Tapi bagaimana dengan membawa wanita kedalam kamarnya dan mengikatnya? Sekalipun Ichigo belum pernah. Mungkin, Ichigo kesal karena Rukia tidak menanggapinya secara serius. Karena, baru kali ini Ia menemukan wanita seperti Rukia, yang tidak bisa hanyut olehnya.

"Aku… Aku tak bermaksud melecehkanmu," ucapnya pelan.

Ichigo benar-benar terpukul oleh perkataan Rukia. Entah mengapa Ia merasa iba akan nasib wanita mungil yang 'disekap'nya ini.

"Tapi kau sudah melecehkanku,"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Belum, aku belum melakukan apapun padamu," ucapnya santai. "Reaksimu manis sekali saat aku mengatakan jika aku telah berbuat sesuatu padamu," ucapnya mengambil posisi berbaring disebelah Rukia, dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Ichigo," bisik Rukia pelan.

"hn?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Tak apa. Tak ada apa-apa, aku rasa aku akan phobia pada lelaki untuk selamanya,"

"Rukia," bisik Ichigo. "Bagaimana seandainya jika aku melakukan itu padamu,"

"Aku terlalu lelah menjawab pertanyaanmu,"

Ichigo menarik Rukia yang tidur memunggunginya dan menyusupkan tangannya kedalam terusan Rukia, membelai dada Rukia lembut. "Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya,"

Rukia tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, otaknya sudah terlampau lelah, "Lakukan saja dengan pelacur,"

"Aku maunya hanya denganmu," ucap Ichigo seraya meremas salah satu dada Rukia.

Desahan manis Rukia kembali melesat dari mulutnya. Ia tidak dapat menjernihkan otaknya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo meletakkan salah satu pahanya kesela-sela kedua paha Rukia dan menggesekkannya pelan. Sementara mulut Ichigo menggigiti kecil kuping Rukia, salah satu tangan yang meremas dada Rukia semakin ganas menyerang Rukia.

"Pertanyaan itu kukembalikan kepadamu." Ucap Ichigo pelan.

Ichigo tidak melepas gaun Rukia karena hal itu merepotkan, Ia hanya menata posisi Rukia menjadi duduk. Setelah itu, Ichigo berusaha membuka terusan Rukia bagian atas dengan membuka seluruh kancing yang mengunci. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas kedua dada Rukia dari belakang.

"A-aw, ah, ber-berhenti Ichigo," suruh Rukia.

Namun, ditelinga Ichigo hal itu menjadi terdengar kebalikannya. Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya dan menggigit leher Rukia dengan ganas. Sedangkan Rukia sibuk berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Ichigo pada kedua dadanya, meski hal itu sia-sia.

Tenaga Rukia sudah habis hanya untuk berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menghentikan usahanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Merasa Rukia tidak melawan, Ichigo mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga Rukia jatuh telungkup. Ichigo menaikkan pinggul Rukia dan menyingkap gaun bagian bawah Rukia. Ia melihat bahwa Rukia sudah cukup 'basah'. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan menekan-nekan vagina Rukia dari luar celana dalam Rukia dengan ibu jarinya.

Rukia hanya memegang erat-erat bed cover Ichigo. Sibuk berusaha menahan rasa geli yang Ichigo berikan, teriakan dan perasaan ingin melarikan diri terlupakan sudah.

Mendesah, mendesah, mendesah. Hanya itu.

Ichigo membalikkan badan Rukia menjadi menghadapnya, dilihatnya wajah Rukia telah memerah. Wajah itulah yang memang diharapkan sejak awal Ichigo.

Rambut yang acak-acakkan, wajah yang memerah, wangi keringat yang menyeruak, ditambah dengan bibir yang basah terkena saliva, hal itu membuat Ichigo tertarik. Atau lebih tepatnya, membuat Ichigo terpesona.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ichigo segera mengambil tindakan. Ia mencium Rukia dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Rukia tanpa memberi kesempatan Rukia untuk bernafas sejenak. Lidah Ichigo menggeliat didalam rongga mulut Rukia, berusaha menjamah semua hal yang terdapat disana. Tangan Ichigopun tidak tinggal diam, Ia segera menyusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam celana dalam Rukia, jari tengahnya Ia masukkan perlahan kedalam vagina Rukia sedangkan jari telunjuknya membelai clitoris Rukia.

Hangat sekali, celah ini. Pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

Tak kuat menahan sensasi yang Ichigo berikan, kepalan tangan Rukia yang sangat erat membuat kuku Rukia menghujam telapak tangannya sendiri. Sakit memang, namun Ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyentuh Ichigo.

Ichigo yang melihat hal tsb melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata, "Aku tak keberatan jika kau menyentuhku,"

Rukia hanya memejamkan matanya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak keluar masuk di bawah sana.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai, dengan segera Ia menurunkan celananya dan menampakkan penisnya yang sudah dalam keadaan kaku dan berdiri.

Rukia tidak melihat hal itu karena matanya tengah terpejam.

Rukia kaget saat sesuatu yang soft menyentuh vaginanya, Ia reflek menutup pahanya namun tidak bisa. Kedua pahanya telah dicengkram kuat oleh Ichigo.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, jantungnya telah berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gejolak apakah ini? Cinta? Mengapa perasaan ini begitu menyenangkan? Teriak Ichigo dalam hatinya. Dapat Ia rasakan desiran darahnya lebih cepat dari biasanya, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Apakah ini cinta? Atau malah gugup?

Entah mengapa, Ichigo merasa jika hal yang Ia lakukan saat ini adalah salah. Ia sudah menyekap Rukia dan memaksanya untuk mengatakan kebohongan. Dan terlebih lagi, Ia memaksa Rukia melakukan hal yang tabu.

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya, kembali membenahi celananya kemudian mendekap Rukia erat, sedangkan Rukia tidak membalas dekapan Ichigo. Hal inilah yang membuat Ichigo marah dan jengkel. Kenapa Ia tidak dapat memikat seorang Kuchiki Rukia? Kapankah Kuchiki Rukia akan membalas dekapan dan ciuman yang Ia berikan?

Ichigo melihat mata Rukia, "Kapan kau akan datang padaku? Kapan kau akan membalas pelukan yang aku berikan? Kapankah kau akan membalas ciuman yang kuberikan untukmu?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ichigo memegang salah satu pundak Rukia, "Katakan Rukia! Katakan!" teriaknya.

Air mata Ichigo menetes satu demi satu, namun Ia segera mengelapnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tuhanku, sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Aku bisa gila. Piker Ichigo.

Rukia mengambil posisi duduk dan membenahi gaunnya yang sudah berantakan. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mencintaimu, kau tidak mencintaiku, kita tidak saling mencintai. Rasa yang kau rasakan itu nafsu belaka!" tegasnya.

Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat. Membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

TBC

JEDER, rasanya saya belum bisa nampilin lemon secara lengkap –aru!

Soalnya ntar ceritanya malah kacau balau –da~!

Sebenernya ini chapter udah selesai lama?

Tapi males uploadnya… *dikeplak*

Yah, berhubung IchiRuki rated M lagi sepi sekarang, saya upload xD

* * *

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

Hee? Jahat? masa sih, (OOOH stratrgi kuberhasil! *dikampleng Ichigo*)

oke sip! serahkan semua pada saya, kubuat mampus itu jeruk *ditampar RUkia*

Okee, makasi reviewnya,

teach me how? ini juga lagi nglanjut xD

review lagi yaaa?

**vvvv**

Heee... ya maaf deh xD

oke, makasih reviewnya!

review lagi yaaa?

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**

iyaa.. makasi reviewnya xD

wooo

hahaha, ntar yaa, sabar xD

wooow

ah masa? ==a banyak yang bilang kalo kepanjangan

okeee

review lagi yaaa? xD

**Voidy**

Ohh iya iya...

tapi, mungkin plot saya bisa diluar dugaan anda lho? xD

membaik? *nangis bahagia*

okee makasii xD

review dan kritik lagi yaaa? xD

**Loonatic Aqueous**

mana fb mu? ==a

aku wes bikin neeh~!

makasi reviewnya xD

review lagi boleh? xD *ngarep*

**Ruki Upain Jeruk**

Romance nya kurang?

chap ini gimana? makasih reviewnya!

review lagi yaaa? xD

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

Aku juga susah tobat koq neng!~

*hiks*

#lupakan

oke okeee... tapi masih susah nyelipinnya -aru ==a

makasih reviewnya!

review lagi ? xD

**Wi3nter**

udah dibilang rahasia juga =A=

okeee

makasih atas reviewnya? review lagi? xD

**Kyucchi**

sayangnya anda...

HAMPIR TEPAT *plak

gomeneee...

makasih reviewnya!

review lagi ? xD

**kokota**

Ahaha...kapan-kapan deh ichiru nya saling jatuh cintrong xD

oke sip sip xD ini update xD

makasi reviewnya xD

review lagi boleh? xD *ngarep*

**anniewiey**

HEEE? MASA? BARU TAU AKU *shock*

ah berati pas donk xD

anda jenius!

makasih atas reviewnya? review lagi? xD

**himehimehime**

KOQ TAU? makasih atas reviewnya? review lagi? xD

**pussy-chan**

masa sih?

oh ok gak apa xD

makasih reviewnya!

review lagi yaaa? xD

**chi-Kuran**

ahaha sabar donk ! sabar banyak pahaala *sotoy kumat*

oke oke xD

terserah saya donk mau hamil apa kagak *plak

okee xD

makasi reviewnya xD

review lagi boleh? xD *ngarep*

**yuuna hihara**

hee.. dasar otak mesum *ditampar

hehehe xD

coba bikin donk xD

kan asik(?)

tar kureview xD

makasi reviewnya xD

review lagi boleh? xD *ngarep*

**riruka-dokugamine**

JEDER ngapain baca rated m kalo takut xD

umur kita beda dikit tapi masih mesuman aku... *hiks*

oke makasi reviewnya

review lagi TTATT

**Murasame Hiru15**

KLASIK? masa seh? *shock*

okelah!

makasi reviewnya xD

review lagiiii *maksa* (PLAK)

* * *

HEYHEYHEY YANG DISANAA!

KUDU REVIEW!

Kalo punya kritik pleaseee kasi aja deeh ke saya XD

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Suck Valentine

**Cantarella**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Himaruya**

**Cantarella song © Vocaloid**

**This Fanfic is belong to Ruki Poisonberry**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki**

"**The suck Valentine"**

**Warning : If you hate the pairing or my fanfic, please do not read and click exit button.**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo termenung dikamarnya, Ia duduk dan melihat kearah luar jendela, menumpu dagunya. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 12, tetapi Ichigo belum mengantuk sama sekali. Pekerjaan yang harus Ia kerjakan sangat banyak, namun tak ada satupun niatan Ichigo yang ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu. Saat ini pikirannya kacau.

Ia menghela nafasnya, sudah satu bulan Ia tidak bertemu Kuchiki Rukia. Entah mengapa Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan sosok Rukia.

Ichigo menjambak rambutnya kasar. Ia sangat kesal.

Sebenarnya apa yang dia resahkan saat ini? Rukia? Mengapa hal itu dapat terjadi? Mereka tak mempunyai ikatan khusus, tetapi mengapa Ichigo begitu kesal jika mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi?

Memang benar, Rukia tak melaporkan apa yang Ichigo perbuat padanya. Ichigo sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Dan karenanya, ada dua hal yang Ichigo dapatkan. Pertama, Ichigo menang taruhan dengan Shiba Kaien. Dan yang kedua, Ichigo tidak terjerat hukum.

Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di _bed_-nya dan menutup matanya. Mencoba membenamkan rasa kesalnya.

Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, bayangan wajah Rukia selalu muncul. Ichigo selalu tergiang wajah Rukia yang merona merah saat Ia mau 'menyentuh'nya.

Cinta.

Mungkin konyol jika Ichigo jatuh cinta pada Rukia. Tetapi, belum terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Bahkan, sampai saat ini Ichigo masih dapat mendengar desahan suara Rukia yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebenarnya Ia malas untuk mengangkatnya, tapi begitu mengetahui jika yang menelponnya adalah Gilbert, Ia segera mengangkatnya karena Gilbert dari keluarga Weilschmidt adalah teman akrab Ichigo dikampusnya.

Gilbert Weilschmidt adalah teman baik Kurosaki Ichigo. Gilbert adalah lelaki albino, tetapi hal itulah yang membuat semua orang terpesona padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang Prussia itu memiliki mata bewarna merah yang tidak dimiliki siapapun kecuali orang dari Keluarga Weilschmidt sendiri. Meski tergolong ceroboh, Gilbert adalah orang yang berbakat dalam segala hal mulai dari seni hingga ilmu pengetahuan. Tidak heran jika Gilbert menjadi pewaris merk fashion yang bernama marganya sendiri. Ia baik, terlalu jujur dan sedikit 'narsis'. Namun Gilbet termasuk pecinta fashion dan satu kampus dengan Ichigo. Karena itulah Kurosaki Ichigo berteman akrab dengannya.

"Ichigo, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas membuat laporan untuk _design_ _autumn_? Huweee, bantu aku, aku yang awesome ini buntu ide! _Design_-nya besok udah dikumpulin kan, ayo ban-"

Mendengar perkataan Gilbert yang 'tidak penting', Ichigo langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kembali mencoba tidur.

"Tidak tahu apa sekarang jam berapa, menganggu mood saja, kalau _awesome_ kerjakan sendiri donk," kesalnya.

Lagi-lagi ponsel Ichigo kembali berdering, melantunkan lagu _classic_. Dan lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa, Ichigo mengangkatnya.

"Gilbert Weilschmidt, katamu kau '_awesome'_, kerjakan sendiri lah tugasmu!" ucap Ichigo malas kemudian.

"Eh?"

Ichigo menyadari satu hal yang aneh, sejak kapan Gilbert bersuara perempuan? Pikirnya. "Apa yang salah dengan suaramu Gilbert," ucapnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Gilbert? Ini aku, Rukia,"

Ichigo menjauhkan ponsel-nya dan melihat layarnya. Dan ternyata dugaan Ichigo benar, di layar ponsel tertampang nomor yang dinamainya 'Gilbert Weilschmidt baka'. "Jangan bercanda, kau Gilbert Weilschmidt. Jangan merubah suaramu seperti itu, hn." Tukasnya.

Suara asli tawa Gilbert terdengar nyaring, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sih, kau memang tidak _awesome_!" ucapnya. "Bantu aku donk melanjutkan tugas design autumn. Please, kalau tidak Elizaveta dari keluarga Hedervary akan marah dan aku akan dihajar pakai _frying_ _pan_ yang tidak awesome itu!"

"Elizaveta? Oh, orang Hungary itu?," Ichigo mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Tidak, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus Gilbert, aku sedang kesal," lanjutnya menjawab permintaan Gilbert.

"Kenapa? Gara-gara Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Yah, sebenarnya begitu."

"Aku bersamanya sekarang, aku mengajarinya _dutch_ dan _magyar_,"

"Oh," jawab Ichigo singkat. "Begitu ya," lanjutnya, Ichigo teringat akan 'pernyataan cinta' yang Rukia ucapkan sebelumnya. Ia menyeringai. Pantas saja gaya bicara Rukia berbau _dutch_ begitu, pikirnya dalam hati.

Gilbert menghela nafasnya, "Kau tak berniat kesini?"

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, "Kemana?" ucapnya singkat.

"KETEMPATKU BAKA! KAU PIKIR MAU KEMANA LAGI! WONDERLAND?" teriakan Gilbert membuat telinga Ichigo berdenging meski Ia telah menjauhkan ponselnya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Untuk apa, lagipula kau tidak mungkin bersamanya di jam segini bukan." Timpal Ichigo kesal. Ia sudah tahu jika Gilbert adalah tipe orang yang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan.

"Tapi aku bersamanya, sungguh! Mau bicara dengannya?" Tanya Gilbert.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya meski Gilbert tak dapat melihatya, "Percuma, Ia tidak akan meresponku. Aku sudah mendapatkan nomer ponsel-nya dan menelephonenya berkali-kali namun dia tak pernah mengangkatnya."

"Kalah dalam permainan, hn? Tak kusangka lelaki dari Keluarga Kurosaki bisa menampakkan sisi lemahnya," ucap Gilbert. "Tidak awesome," lanjutnya pelan.

Ichigo kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kesekiankalinya, "Aku tidak berada dalam suatu permainan, dan asal kau tahu, Keluarga Kuchiki sudah mendekati Keluargaku. Dapat kukatakan jika mungkin kami akan ditunangkan."

"Wah wah, pede banget kau, dasar _un_-_awesome_," akhirnya, Gilbert mematikan ponsel-nya dan membiarkan Ichigo.

Di sisi lain, Kuchiki Rukia sedang sibuk belajar bahasa _dutch_ dengan Gilbert Weischmidt. Meski matanya berkali-kali ingin menutup karena ngantuk, Ia menahannya. Rukia benar-benar tertarik kepada bahasa dutch. Kebetulan, Gilbert yang dapat berbicara dutch adalah teman Rukia waktu SD. Karena sangatlah sulit untuk menemukan guru privat bahasa dutch, Ia memutuskan untuk belajar padanya.

Sedari tadi, Rukia terus menatap Gilbert yang marah-marah dengan seseorang yang ditelephonenya. Sudah tiga kali Gilbet berteriak nyaring. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Kuchiki Rukia tetap terjaga.

Begitu Gilbert menutup handphonenya, Ia melihat wajah Gilbert yang kesal. "Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya meminta bantuan orang untuk membantu membuat _design_ _autumn_ untuk laporan. Tak usah dipikirkan!" ucap Gilbert sekenanya.

Rukia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum, "Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau. Aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantumu. Dia designer yang hebat sepertimu juga." Ucapnya beropini. "Tapi _style_ _design_ kalian sedikit berbeda,"

"Oh? Begitu ya? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membantuku? _Sense_ mu bagus kalau aku melihat pakaian yang kau kenakan sekarang," ucap Gilbert dengan mengelus dagunya.

"Hem? Begitukah? Baik, aku akan membantumu."

Gilbert tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taringnya dan mengelus pelan kepala Rukia, "Ya, terima kasih. Dan kau bisa lakukan satu hal untukku?"

"Apa? Kalau aku bisa aku akan membantumu,"

Belum sempat Gilbert meminta tolong pada Rukia, tiba-tiba bel apartemen Gilbert berbunyi. Dengan segera Gilbert bangkit berdiri dan melihat siapa yang datang. Sedangkan Rukia? Ia hanya meyenderkan kepalanya di sofa Gilbert. Ia teramat sangat ngantuk.

Gilbert membuka pintunya, "Siapa ya?" ucapnya saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang bewarna hitam dengan lilitan syal yang menutup bagian mulutnya.

"Bodoh, lihat baik-baik siapa aku!" ucap sosok itu.

Gilbert melihat penampilan orang yang berada didepannya itu. Mulai dari bawah hingga atas. Dan Ia tetap tak mengenal sosok itu. Yang Ia ketahui pasti, orang itu memakai jacket hitam dengan tulisan '_I_ _hate_ _you'_ di bagian bawah, _jeans_ biasa dengan sepatu _boots_ warna hitam dengan motif garis-garis putih. Gilbert tak dapat melihat jelas wajah orang itu karena orang itu mengenakan syal hitam tanpa motif yang menutupi mulutnya.

Orang itu mendengus kesal, "Aku Ichigo bodoh."

Mendengar pernyataan orang itu, Gilbert menjerit tertahan, Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika Ia adalah Ichigo. Ichigo yang Ia kenal itu berambut _orange_ dan pakaiannya menyolok.

Tapi pikirannya terhapuskan saat Ichigo memperlihatkan cincin yang bermata lambang Negara Prussia yang Gilbert berikan padanya. "Ayo masuklah," perintah Gilbert.

"Yosh,"

Gilbert menutup pintunya, "Tak kusangka kau akan datang jam segini,"

"Hn," ucap Ichigo singkat dan memasuki ruang tamu Gilbert. Disana Ichigo menemukan Rukia yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sedikit lega dan kesal. Lega karena Kuchiki Rukia baik-baik saja, namun kesal karena Rukia berada dirumah laki-laki ditengah malam begini.

Gilbert menepuk pundak Rukia, "Oi, kau tidur ya Rukia?"

Rukia membuka pelan matanya dan menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku tidak tidur."

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Rukia dapat melihat jika ada tamu yang mengunjungi Gilbert. Sepertinya, orang ini begitu menarik perhatian Rukia. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun pria, orang itu memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang hingga sepinggang. Syal hitam yang menutupi leher dan mulut membuat orang itu makin menarik perhatian Rukia. Dan tanpa sadar, Rukia telah melihat kearah orang itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Siapa orang itu? Pikir Rukia. Sepertinya Ia pernah mengenal orang itu sebelumnya. Tetapi, otaknya seakan tetap tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengingatnya.

"Lihat apa kau," tegur Ichigo yang merasa ditatap Rukia dengan tatapan tajam.

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak, maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan.

Gilbert tercengang. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Bukankah mereka saling kenal? Pikirnya. Akhirnya, karena terlalu malas berfikir Gilbert melupakan hal yang dia pikirkan barusan dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Rukia.

Ichigo berdeham, dan menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan tidak enak. Maksud Ichigo adalah, Gilbert tidak boleh duduk disebelah Rukia seakan-akan dia adalah pacarnya. Sayangnya, Gilbert tidak mengerti maksud Ichigo. Gilbert tetap _stand_ _by_ di tempat duduknya yang lebih tepatnya disebelah Gilbert hal itu adalah wajar karena mereka berdua adalah teman lama.

Terjadilah peran batin sepihak. Rukia menatap aneh Ichigo, Ichigo menatap tajam Gilbert, sedangkan Gilbert sendiri masih sibuk mendengar setiap detik jarum jam yang bergeser. Hanya itu yang terjadi beberapa saat.

Dia ini memang pura-pura nggak tahu, apa memang bego kuadrat? Tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

Sementara Ichigo berfikir itu, Rukia masih berusaha menelurusuri lekuk wajah Ichigo hanya dengan melihatnya. Namun, Rukia tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya. Siapa orang ini?

"Mugetsu. Panggil aku Mugetsu." Ujar Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan tidak langsung dari Rukia sekaligus mengakhiri keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

Gilbert mengangkat bahunya kaget, sedangkan Rukia mengerinyitkan alisnya. Ichigo pun tidak terima akan reaksi aneh yang mereka berdua berikan.

Mugetsu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Curiga Rukia. Ia merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan orang bernama Mugetsu sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan De Javu?

Ichigo semakin kesal dengan kondisi sekarang ini, dengan segera ia menyambar handphonenya dan mengetik sms untuk Gilbert.

"PERGI ATAU KUBUNUH,"

Gilbert yang sehabis membaca sms Ichigo jadi merinding, "Eto, minna-san. Aku pergi beli makanan dulu ya," dan Gilbert lenyap dari tempatnya.

Gilbert menutup pintu apartemennya. "Good luck, Mein Got." Air mata Gilbert menetes.

Disisi lain Rukia dan Ichigo saling berdiam diri dalam satu ruangan. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Gilbert Weilschmidt hingga kau bisa berada dirumahnya sampai jam segini?" Tanya Ichigo datar seolah ia tidak bertanya kepada sosok didepannya ini.

Rukia menatap aneh orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Mugetsu, "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Tidak sopan, aku pikir itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah," singkat Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menatapnya aneh, "Kau siapa?"

"Kau lupa suaraku?"

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan lupa, tapi tidak tahu."

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Kejam," ucapnya singkat.

Kuchiki Rukia lupa akannya. Padahal Ichigo hanya mengubah rambutnya saja. Bukannya ada kemajuan tetapi malah kemunduran! Ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Bahkan dari suaranya saja, Rukia tidak dapat mengingatnya! Dia pasti sudah benar-benar lupa pada Ichigo. Sekarang, yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hanyalah menggosok keras kepalanya dan merenungi nasibnya.

Jelas-jelas perasaannya tidak akan terbalaskan.

Ternyata, perasaan rindu yang Ichigo alami selama sebulan itu hanyalah sepihak. Tetapi Ichigo tetap saja tidak merasa dirugikan, karena semuanya adalah kehendaknya sendiri.

Cinta. Ichigo ulangi kata itu dalam hati sampai tak ada artinya lagi.

Rukia merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat orang ini, akhirnya Ia membereskan barangnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku pulang duluan, tolong sampaikan pada Gilbert, terima kasih," Rukia tidak menyebut nama 'Mugetsu' dikalimatnya karena ia tidak mengakui orang ini bernama Mugetsu.

"Aku antar!" sahut Ichigo antusias dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Akhirnya Rukia mengingat sesuatu. Ia ingat suara itu! Seseorang pernah berteriak dengan nada dan suara yang sama saat Rukia menolaknya. Dan orang itu adalah, "Kurosaki Ichigo?" Dengan segera, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak, lupakan saja, maaf," ucapnya singkat.

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh ditimpa Rukia diatas sofa. Ia menarik kepala Rukia dan menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat kerinduan yang ia pendam. Lidah Ichigo kembali menyusuri rongga mulut Rukia untuk kesekiankalinya. Menurut Ichigo, hal ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Setelah puas, Ichigo melepas ciumannya, "Tidak berubah. Terusan renda panjang bewarna putih dipadu dengan jacket hitam dengan dasi putih. Sangat sederhana dan kuno." Komentarnya. "Tetap tidak membalas pelukan dan ciuman yang kuberikan meski aku mengemis padamu," lanjutnya.

Dan ternyata benar itu Kurosaki, pantas saja Rukia mengenalnya.

Rukia menumpu lengannya pada sofa untuk menjaga jarak tubuh Ichigo dan tubuhnya. Namun, tetap saja tubuh mereka menempel dengan sempurna.

"Semua pakaian yang tidak serba mini pasti kau bilang kuno ya," Sepertinya Rukia sudah kebal dan sedikit terbiasa dicium secara tiba-tiba. Rukia mencoba bangun tetapi pinggangnya ditahan oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak juga, buktinya aku tidak pakai celana mini?" tungkas Ichigo tidak terima.

"Baka, jangan membuatku membayangkan hal yang menjijikkan. Biarkan aku bangun," ucap Rukia ketus.

Ichigo mendecak beberapa kali, "Sejak kapan kau berani memanggilku dengan sebutan baka. Dan gaya bicaramu berubah drastis."

Mendengar tidak ada respon, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan sejak kapan kau memakai lipstick?" Tanya Ichigo mengamati warna pink transparant basah yang menggores bibir Rukia.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula lipstick ini tak seberapa kelihatan karena warnanya mirip bibir asli."

Ichigo tersenyum, syukurlah Rukia masih mau membalas kalimatnya. "Tahun 1770, parlemen Inggris mengeluarkan UU yang mengecam penggunaan lipstick oleh wanita. Bisa-bisa kau dibawa ke pengadilan dengan tuduhan melakukan tindakan penyihir," ucap Ichigo diakhiri dengan tawanya.

"Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu, aku tahu semua tentang sejarah fashion. Sekarang, kau pikir dengan otakmu, sekarang tahun berapa dan aku tinggal dimana." Tungkas Rukia.

"Kalau melihat dari busanamu sih kau hidup di Inggris pada jaman segitu, hahaha," kali ini Ichigo serius. "Jujur aku tidak sabar untuk melepas busanamu yang kuno itu," lanjutnya.

"Baka. Bukan urusanmu," ucap Rukia datar.

"Rukia, kau yakin tahu semua tentang sejarah fashion?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menjawab dengan asal-asalan, "Tentu, aku suka membaca buku. Berbeda sepertimu."

Ichigo memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Sok tahu, mau taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?"

"Kalau kau tahu dan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu, dan kalau tidak," Ichigo sengaja menggantungkan akhir kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak?"

Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku boleh melakukan apapun padamu pagi ini, kau percaya diri bukan?"

Rukia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku menolak, menolak!"

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama. Tahun berapa tali sepatu ditemukan dan mulai dipakai?"

Rukia menepuk kepala Ichigo, "Aku menolak! Dengar tidak?"

Ichigo menaikkan bahunya, "Tak percaya diri? Dasar midget, tadi sok tahu sekarang malah takut,"

"Aku bukan midget, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi, baka,"

"Midget,"

"Sok keren," Rukia membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerinyitkan alisnya pertanda tidak tahu apa yang Rukia katakan barusan. Sok keren?

"Hee, sok suci kau," Ichigo memegang dagu Rukia. Rukia blushing karena tindakan Ichigo itu.

Ichigo berfikir, mungkin Kuchiki Rukia sudah sedikit berubah. Dulu Kuchiki Rukia tak pernah memberikan respon akan tindakannya, tapi sekarang Ia malah membalasnya meski balasan itu bukan berupa tindakan melainkan ekspresi wajah yang menandakan. Kesenangan tersendiri baginya untuk menjahili Kuchiki Rukia. Hanya dengan melihat reaksi yang Kuchiki Rukia berikan, Ichigo dapat merasa tenang.

Ichigo mengeratkan lingakaran tangannya pada pinggang Rukia dan menaikkan Rukia dari posisi semula menjadi dada Rukia yang tepat menindih sempurna muka Ichigo. Ichigo menggigiti kecil dada Rukia dari luar pakaian Rukia, sedangkan Rukia malah memasukkan kedua jarinya kemulutnya untuk menahan lidahnya agar tidak mendesah terlalu kencang.

"ah ah, ahm K-Kyaah, ," Rukia menjambak keras rambut hitam Ichigo. Rukia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika rambut Ichigo sekarang adalah asli, bukan wig.

Ichigo tau jika itu akan menjadi reaksi Rukia pada gigitan terakhirnya. Belum puas, Ichigo menarik terusan Rukia kebawah dan menurunkan bra Rukia menggunakan mulut dan giginya. Ichigo melihat bentuk asli dada Rukia yang mengantung karena saat ini Rukia menumpu tangannya dengan lengan yang lurus seolah berusaha minta dilepaskan.

Melihat hal itu, Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menghisap salah satu dada Rukia yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Menghisapnya dan merasakannya.

Akhirnya, tangan Rukia tak dapat lagi menumpu badannya karena rangsangan yang Ichigo berikan.

"Ahh, ah, aw, Ichi, ja-jangan," ucapnya menurunkan tumpuannya. Tangan Rukia sampai bergetar hebat karena ulah Ichigo.

Merasa kedua tangan Ichigo sudah tidak menahan pinggang Rukia lagi, Rukia bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menghindar dari Ichigo. Namun sial, Rukia terpojok didinding dengan dikepung kedua tangan Ichigo.

PLAK, satu tamparan melayang kepipi Ichigo.

"Apa!" desis Ichigo singkat.

PLAK, satu tamparan kembali melayang.

Rukia cuma bisa pasrah menatap Ichigo sambil menutupi daerah dadanya. Ichigo benar-benar tidak berubah, pikir Rukia. Kali ini, Rukia bersumpah jika dirinya tak akan terhanyut seperti yang dulu. Tak akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

Ichigo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tetapi kali ini dia tidak mencium Rukia. Hanya membisikkan kata-kata, "Kau takut?"

Lemaslah kaki Rukia, dengan sempurna Rukia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ini jelas-jelas sama seperti sebelumnya. Tekepung berlanjut dengan dilecehkan. Meski Rukia tengah membenamkan wajahnya dilututnya, Ichigo tidak beranjak dari posisi semulanya yaitu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang menempel di tembok.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini?" bisik Rukia memberanikan diri. "Kau benci padaku? Kau dendam!" sentaknya.

Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Rukia, "Aku tidak tahu," ia mengangkat bahunya, "Terganggu?"

"Sangat,"

Ichigo mendecak beberapa kali, "Bukannya harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Baka…" bisik Rukia meski sebenarnya ia tidak mengetahui apa maksud kalimat terakhir Ichigo. "Aku membencimu,"

Ichigo menaruh telapak tangannya dikepala Rukia, mencoba membelai lembut Rukia. "Aku tahu, jadi jangan menangis ya,"

Disadarinya, Rukia sedang menitikkan air matanya. Sial! Sejak kapan aku menangis! Umpat Rukia dalam hati. Bagus, sekali lagi Rukia menangis di hadapan Ichigo. Ia benci hal ini, karena ini semua akan membuatnya terlihat lemah. Itu bukanlah sikap yang di didik oleh kakaknya.

Melihat Rukia semakin cemberut, Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Ini, aku beri permen. Jangan menangis ya?" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan permen cokelat yang dibungkus dengan kertas bewarna silver.

Rukia tersenyum, ia melihat betapa bodohnya orang didepannya ini. Permen? Itu hanyalah taktik yang bodoh. Anak kecilpun tak mempan dengan taktik itu. Lucu juga. Wajah Ichigo yang panik memang lucu dimata Rukia.

Mesum, tetapi memiliki sisi polos. Itu aneh.

"Memangnya berapa sih umurmu," Rukia memalingkan mukanya dari Ichigo.

"Tahun ini 24. Kenapa?"

Rukia kembali mengerinyitkan alisnya. 24? Bukannya Ichigo mengatakan jika umurnya 19 tahun tempo hari? Yang benar yang mana? Apa Cuma Rukia yang salah dengar? Atau memang Ichigo yang pikun?

Rukia hanya menghela nafasnya. Air matanya sudah kering.

Suara detak jarum jam yang bergeser ditiap waktu kembali mewarnai keheningan mereka. Ichigo sibuk menatap Rukia, menikmati lekukan wajahnya yang mungil dengan melihatnya saja. Sedangkan Rukia sendiri tidak ambil pusing dan cuma menatap lantai.

"Hn, Rukia… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,"

PLAK, satu tamparan Rukia kembali ngeksis di pipi Ichigo. Dan, tamparan kali ini benar-benar dapat menyadarkan Ichigo dari kantuknya.

"Kasar!"

"Mesum!"

"Pendek!"

"Pembohong!"

"Sok suci!"

"Sok keren!"

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, habis sudah bahan ejekan yang mereka lempar satu sama lain. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya beradu _argument_ seperti ini.

"Rukia," bisik Ichigo kembali mengawali pembicaraan.

Rukia cuma menatap Ichigo seolah-olah bertanya kenapa Ichigo menyebut namanya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya,"

Rukia Cuma menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau sudah mengatakannya beribu-ribu kali kalau kita bertemu," Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, "Tak kusangka kau mau sama yang kecil-kecil," senyuman sinis terlihat dipucuk bibirnya.

Untuk saat ini, Rukia bisa mengerti betapa Ichigo menginginkannya. Beribu-ribu kali Ichigo meminta melakukan hal itu dan beribu-ribu kali Rukia mengatakan jika rasa yang Ichigo rasakan itu nafsu. Bukan cinta. Meski dengan tegas Ichigo menyangkal hal itu, Rukia tidak mengakuinya.

"Justru aku suka yang kecil-kecil karena aku bisa menjamahnya semuanya,"

Rukia tersentak saat mendengarkan _argument_ aneh yang Ichigo berikan. Konyol. Jelas-jelas itu aneh.

"Ca-cari saja orang yang bertubuh kecil yang mau denganmu,"

Ichigo meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya dan mengangkat telunjuknya keatas, "Aku sudah menemukannya,"

Rukia bangkit berdiri, "Baguslah, kalau begitu tinggalkan aku sendiri." Serunya pelan. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak saat Ichigo melintaskan kalimat terakhirnya. Dia sudah menemukan orang lain kenapa mesti menggodaku? cuma itu yang dipikirkan Rukia. Cemburu? Itu tidak mungkin karena Kuchiki Rukia tidak mencintai Ichigo.

Ichigo yang masih duduk cuma menatap keatas melihat Rukia. "Ehm, kau bilang kau benci rambutku kan? Dan," Ichigo kembali berdeham, "Malah kudengar kau menganggapku iblis."

Rukia berjala menuju sofa kemudian mengambil posisi tidur, kepalanya sangat pusing. "Aku tidak menyangkalnya," ucapnya seraya membenamkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

Rukia dikejutkan oleh Ichigo yang wajahnya tiba-tiba berada didekatnya, RALAT, sangat dekat. "Makanya aku mau lebih lembut denganmu," ucapnya menggembungkan pipinya. "Lihat, kau suka rambut baruku?"

"Yang lama lebih bagus,"

BYUR, tiba-tiba Ichigo menyiramkan air mineral dari dalam botol keatas kepalanya.

Ichigo menarik rambut hitam panjang pasangan yang ditempel dibawah lehernya dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan jaketnya.

Kembali sudah warna orange menyala Ichigo. Meski tidak kering dengan sempurna dan warna orangenya menjadi berkesan 'kotor', rambutnya sudah menyerupai sebelumnya.

Rukia tersenyum melihat Ichigo. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca perasaan dan watak Ichigo sepenuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur, menyelami mimpinya.

Ichigo cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Rukia yang dengan cueknya tidur saat ia mencoba mengembalikan model rambutnya. Akhirnya, Ichigo berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya dan duduk disofa-tempat Rukia tidur. Ichigo membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut.

Rukia terbangun tetapi masih berpura-pura tidur.

Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Begini ya rasanya dicintai, pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Ichigo menoleh kearah jam tangannya, "Sudah jam 2 pagi, mungkin sedikit telat tapi Happy Valentine. Would you be my Valentine?"

Rukia membuka matanya, kembali memberikan senyumannya secara singkat namun tetap saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Setelah memberikan senyuman singkat namun bermakna banya arti, Rukia kembali memejamkan mata-nya.

Ichigo tersenyum mengarahkan mata ambernya menatap wajah Rukia dan kembali membelai lembut rambut Rukia, berusaha menyamankannya. "Ahaha, aku ditolak lagi ya,"

TEBECE

.

* * *

Rukee : Yo all! Kemarin saya baru mbaca Bleach 436~ bener-bener terharu sampai diketawain temen saya yang bukan otaku. *sobsobsob*

Ichigo : *ngejitak Rukee*

Rukee : *mati terkapar dengan posisi sangat tidak elit*

Ichigo : *senyum setan* Elu cewek tapi kagak feminism banget?

Rukee : Feminim yang bener nak, aku kan Rukee, gender bendernya Ruki! Jadi aku cowok! Btw, a-

Ichigo : *motong pembicaraan* Elu cewek. Oke, Review pertama dari **dark'lili kuchiki deathberry**, ficmu dibilang bagus noh, sana sembah sujud ke dia buat terima kasih. Wait, ini orang yang kamu paksa buat review fic mu itu ya?

Rukee : Hyaaaa, *meluk-meluk **dark'lili kuchiki deathberry*** makasiiiih makasiih, saya cinta andaaa *plak* ((bercanda, kami bukan yuri, peace!))

Rukia : *tendang Rukee* Hoi, kalau udah selesai ficnya langsung dipublish laaa. Disuruh sama **JOe **noh! Dasar nggak bertanggung jawab!

Rukee : *ngangguk geje* sip lah, kalau sempet. Soalnya Rukee sibuk sekolah nih **JOe**, sama mama Rukee juga suruh ngurangin internetan. *sobsobsob* Rukee masih kelas 8, jadi kudu persiapan buat kelas 9 nanti.

Ichigo + Rukia : *ikutan ngangguk* berikutnya dari **Kiyoe Anggel Lemonberry**.

Rukee : *terharu baca review Kiyoe* TTATT muakasih. Terima kasih sudah memuji! Saya senang sekali! Sungguh! *formalnya kumat* (plak). Oh iyaa, kalau punya kritik sampaikan saja yaa **Kiyoe Anggel Lemonberry**, aku pengen dikritik nih~ hehehe :)

Rukia : **Kurosaki Miyuki** bilang kalo dia pengen *baca mendadak lamban* lem… mon…. *deathglare ke Rukee*

Rukee : *nelen ludah* ekhem, **Kurosaki Miyuki**-chan~ *ditendang gara-gara sok akrab* untuk lemon hard sepertinya agak susah nih. Aku di kritik temenku kalo plotku nggak masuk akal kalo adegan lemonnya dichapter lalu. Jadi saya minta maaf *nunduk geje*. Yah, Ichigo kasihan? Masa sih? Perasaan Ichigo jadi cengeng disini *Rukee dibuang ke laut sama Ichigo Fc*

Rukia : hey Ichigo, ditanyain **Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** tuh, masih virgin kagak lu? *glares*

Ichigo : *nelen ludah* iya kalo saya belum dirape Rukee.

Rukee : haha, **Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**, Ichigo masih murni! Jadi tenang saja, adegan IchiRukinya saya buat virgin semua. Huahahahaaa~ Teach Me How? Udah selesai, tinggal publish xD

Ichigo : Dan untuk **Kurosaki Kuchiki**~ *ngelempar kotak review ke Rukee*

Rukee : *benjol*

Rukia : Baca noh reviewnya,

Rukee : *mbaca reviewnya* ah, Rukia robot? Aku mau beli robotnya Rukia kalo ada *malah ngga nyambung* he? Masa Rukia keterlaluan sih? Koq rasanya jadi Rukia yang jadi antagonis ya? *nepok jidat* kudunya Ichigo tuh yang jadi jadi antagonis. Sabar sabar, kalo sabar ntar nggak darah tinggi kaya Ichigo sama Rukia noh.

Ichigo + Rukia : *glares*

Rukee : hwaaaa, aku punya **silent reader**! Lihat nih lihat!

Ichigo + Rukia : Heh, kalo dia udah review artinya udah bukan silent lagi! Bilang makasih sana *pout*

Rukee : ah duet IchiRuki serem. Hehehe, iya iya saya senang kau mau meluangkan waktu buat author bego nan mesum ini. Bikin akun donk neng/mas, kan asyik *ditampol* Teach Me How? Tunggu ya xD

Ruki : *ekhem* saya kembali *nendang Rukee* seenaknya saja kau nongol njawab semua review. Kau ini OC ku tahu, oke oke, berikutnya dari **Curio Cherry **dan**Searaki Icchy La La La** . Hem… Masih bingung ya? Yah terima kasih atas kritiknya, saya akan cekok Ichigo dan Rukia *nyengir kuda*

Rukia + Ichigo : *glares*

Ruki : **Murasame Hiru15****, ****vvvv**masa sih? Terkesan gitu ya? Ahaha, lemon mulu yang dipiker! xD *plak* dan!

Ichigo : *nendang Ruki* cepet, jangan memperbanyak word!

Ruki : Oke! **Unnamed, ****Voidy, kokota** TERIMA KASIH ATAS KRITIKNYA! Saya senang terhadap pujian yang kalian berikan! Terharu saya! *dibuang kelaut* saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya XD **Ruki Yagami** Heee… rahasia itu *ditampar bolak-balik* maaf, nda isa kasi tauuuu. Dan buat **vita Xc Tari**, masih 15? Jangan baca lu! *ditendang* ahaha, ngga apaaa, aku masih umur 13 xD *dibuang ke teluk Tokyo gara-gara geje*

Rukia : **Minami Tsubaki** , oke, sip! Lain kali saya katain tuh jeruk hantu!

Ichigo : *glares*

Ruki : **Nana Kurosaki** , heee kenapa? Aneh ya? TTATT *nangis* *digampar* iya iya nda apa, pokoknya udah review kan! *plak* hee tidak bisa, Ichigo is mine!

Ichigo : *glares* bukan! Gue bukan milik elu!

Ruki : MAKE IT MINE… MINE…MINEEEE *digampar Ichigo-FC*

* * *

**Dan, fic ini telah bercampur dengan Hetalia. Jadi? Saya ucapkan maaf TTATT**

Oke, sekian dulu dari saya xD

Saya minta review boleh?

Jaa nee!~


	6. Chapter 6 : It's Not an Unrequited Love

**Cantarella**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Cantarella song © Vocaloid**

**This fanfic is belong to Ruke Svetlo**

**"It's Not an Unrequited Love Anymore"**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia menyesap _ocha_ dari dalam cangkir yang ia pegang untuk kesekian kalinya. Sesekali, ia menghela nafas berat. Ia menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan dagu, dan matanya yang memancarkan warna dari _amethyst_ menatap para pelayan di _café_-tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Inoue Orihime, sang sahabat yang duduk di depan Rukia terus menatap Rukia dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'. Namun sayang, Rukia tidak menyadari apa maksud pandangan Orihime. Akhirnya, Orihime hanya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke luar. Menatap cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.

Karena merasa bosan atau lebih tepatnya merasa diacuhkan, Orihime mengambil tindakan. "Kuchiki, kenapa diam saja? Kau marah padaku?" ucapnya pelan mengaburkan pandangan kosong Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengalihkan matanya menghadap Orihime dan tersenyum. Mencoba memberitahukan jawabannya melalui ekspresi wajah yang ia berikan pada Orihime.

"Kau kenapa, Kuchiki?" tukas Orihime saat merasakan sesuatu yang 'aneh' pada senyuman Rukia.

Sebenarnya, Rukia merasa malas untuk menjelaskannya pada Orihime. Mungkin bukan malas untuk menjelaskan, tetapi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur, Rukia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu merasa bosan dan kesal.

Beberapa hari ini, Rukia memang mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Pertama, Rukia mendapatkan tugas yang sangat banyak dari gurunya dan ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menyelesaikannya. Kedua, sekarang ia ujian. Ketiga, ia mendapatkan hukuman dari kakak-nya karena pulang telat dari kediaman Gilbert.

Tunggu, pulang telat dari kediaman Gilbert?

Yah, memang benar. Hal itu termasuk salah satu penyebab Rukia merasa kesal. Hal itu dikarenakan ia belum juga mengerti cara berbahasa _dutch_ yang sempurna, bukan karena pertemuannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Apa? Kurosaki Ichigo?

Rukia tersenyum singkat setelah mengingat nama itu.

"Kuchiki-san, ada apa sih?" Lagi-lagi, ucapan Orihime memecah lamunan Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya berfikir sedikit untuk mencoba _strawberry_ _parfait_." Ia menarik salah satu pinggir bibirnya, menampakkan senyuman pada Orihime.

Orihime memasang wajah bingung. Untuk apa Rukia berfikir untuk memesan _parfait_? Bukankah hari ini hujan dan cuacanya sangat dingin? Dan lagi, _parfait_ kesukaan Rukia itu _grape_ _parfait_ kan? Orihime yakin jika Rukia tengah berbohong.

Rukia menidurkan kepalanya dimeja dan membenamkannya diantara lengannya. Ia kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku rasa kau sudah gila, Rukia."

"Memang." Sahut Rukia singkat.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan Orihime memanggilnya 'Rukia'? Dan sejak kapan Orihime merubah suaranya seperti laki-laki?

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan orang itu adalah, "Gilbert!"

Seorang laki-laki _Prussian_ dengan rambut putihnya mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Rukia untuk menoleh pada lelaki yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Rukia menggeser kepalanya ke kanan dan, "Iblis!"

Keadaan berbalik, sekarang Kurosaki Ichigo lah yang merasa kesal. Mengapa? Pertama, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Rukia dan Rukia malah menoleh kearah temannya, bukan ke arahnya. Kedua, Rukia memanggilnya Iblis. Iblis! Apa Rukia tahu artinya itu?

Memangnya aku ini apa! Teriak Ichigo dalam hati.

Aku yang menegurnya tapi kenapa Rukia malah melihat ke arah Gilbert.

Karena Ichigo tak mau ribut didepan kedua orang-Gilbert dan Orihime, Ia mengambil tindakan lain. Bukannya memarahi atau beradu _argument_ dengan Rukia, tetapi Ichigo malah menarik lengan Gilbert. "Gilbert, ayo jangan lupa tujuan utama kita." ucap Ichigo menarik Gilbert ke meja dibelakang Rukia.

Kenapa dia? guman Rukia dalam hati. Bukannya biasanya Ichigo selalu berbuat hal-hal yang tidak bisa diduganya? AH, lupakan! Kenapa dia malah berfikir aneh-aneh? Bukannya harusnya ia bersyukur karena Ichigo tidak mengejarnya lagi? Tapi, kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh begini? Kenapa Ichigo malah tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa dan cuma duduk tepat dibelakang Rukia?

Membuat cemburu? Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan Ichigo itu _gay_?

"Kurosaki-kun memang keren ya!" ujar Orihime memecah lamunan Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apa? Keren?

"Ditambah lagi sikapnya itu, style berpakaiannya, kau lihat pakaian yang dia pakai tadi? Kereeeen."

Apa? Sikap kaya gitu?

Tunggu! Pakaian?

Mungkin Rukia paling tidak setuju dengan _argument_ terakhir yang Orihime berikan. Sekilas, Rukia melihat Kurosaki Ichigo memakai jacket abu-abu-dengan topi _jacket_ yang difungsikan dipadu _shirt_ merah. _Jacket_? Mungkin itu bukan _jacket_, _jacket_ itu aneh untuk Rukia karena pada _jacket_ itu hanya salah satu lengannya saja yang panjang. Dan lagi, kalung rantai dan anting perak itu! Rukia merasa risih dengannya. Dan ditambah lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo memakai _contact_ _lens_ warna biru. Ia jadi teringat akan kejadian lalu(chapter 4).

Apa bagusnya orang yang suka gonta-ganti warna mata itu, pikir Rukia.

Disisi lain, Kurosaki Ichigo sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia melihat-lihat ke arah buku menu yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sesekali mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Dan? Gilbert cuma dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ichigo senyum-senyum sendiri.

Dia gila ya? pikir Gilbert.

Kenapa Ichigo tersenyum? Karena ia dapat mendengarkan argumen-argumen Orihime yang dapat membuat Kuchiki Rukia menjadi panas.

Dengan segera, Ichigo menyahut ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

Setelah Ichigo mengirimkan _message_-nya, ponsel Rukia berbunyi.

'Temanmu itu punya selera yang bagus.'

Rukia dengan kesal menutup _slide_ ponsel-nya dengan kasar. Ia dapat mendengar Ichigo tertawa pelan dibelakangnya.

5 menit berlalu sudah. Ichigo dan Rukia tak mengobrol sepatah kata apapun. Mereka sibuk mengobrol dengan teman didepannya. Rukia sibuk mendengarkan cerita Orihime tentang Ulquiorra-pacar Orihime. Sedangkan Ichigo sibuk mendengarkan keluhan Gilbert tentang cuaca hari ini.

Sesekali Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Gilbert dengan kalimat singkat. 'oh' dan 'ya'. Itulah yang dikatakan Ichigo beberapa kali. Sebenarnya, Ichigo mendengarkan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Rukia dan Orihime- bukan Gilbert.

Rukia menghela nafas beberapa kali, entah rasanya dia menjadi tidak focus pada pembicaraan Orihime.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan seorang pria?" pertanyaan Orihime membuat Rukia tersentak.

"Maaf?"

Orihime menghela nafasnya, "Kau memang tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku tadi ya? Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

"Berciuman?" Wajah Rukia menjadi merah padam, "Ti-tidak pernah!" tukas Rukia.

'_Hee…. Bohong….'_

Rukia menutup _slide_ ponsel-nya dengan kasar setelah membaca _message_ dari Ichigo. Ia merasa risih, Rukia ingin segera pergi dari _café_ ini!

"Ma-Maaf Inoue, aku mau ke _toilet_!" ujar Rukia mengambil posisi berdiri.

Ichigo pun turut berdiri, "Gilbert, aku ke _toilet_ dulu."

Rukia langsung duduk mendengar Ichigo juga akan ke _toilet_. "Ah, Inoue aku tak jadi ke _toilet_." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aaaah, tiba-tiba tidak ingin ke _toilet_." Rukia dapat mendengar Ichigo membatalkan rencananya untuk ke _toilet_.

Rukia mengertakkan giginya. Tuhkan, dia mengikutiku, fikir Rukia. Apa masalahnya sih? Mengapa Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi seperti ini? Apa kalau Rukia ke _toilet_ dia akan mengikuti Rukia? Disini kan toiletnya jadi satu-tidak dipisahkan. Jangan-jangan ia tahu hal itu? Pantas saja ia ingin mengikuti Rukia. Rukia menepuk jidatnya, "_Mein Got_!" seharusnya Rukia tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk hal itu.

Rukia berdiri dan meninggalkan Orihime. "Aku ke _toilet_." Ucapnya pelan.

Diam-diam Ichigo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Disisi lain, Gilbert menghampiri Orihime, mengambil posisi duduk didepannya. "Yah, mereka berdua aneh ya?" ucapnya sambil menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

Orihime menganggukkan pelan kepalanya. Dia hanya berfikir siapa orang ini? Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya hampir bewarna putih? Dan lagi, mata merah itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Gilbert Weilschmidt." Gilbert menjabat tangan Orihime.

Orihime pun segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Gilbert. "Y-Ya, aku Orihime. Orihime Inoue. Jangan coba-coba mengambil kesempatan ya." Ucapnya ketus.

Gilbert memiringkan kepalanya, "Dasar _ge'er_. Aku tak minat denganmu."

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Begini…" Gilbert menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Sebenarnya, kau tahu bagaimana 'hubungan' mereka sebenarnya kan?"

"Eh?"

Gilbert kembali menghela nafasnya kesal, "Ulquiorra belum menceritakan apapun padamu? Ulquiorra tidak meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Bahu Orihime tersentak sejenak. Ia baru menyadari apa maksud Gilbert barusan. "Ehm, ya."

"Singkat kata, kita harus memisahkan mereka berdua."

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Rukia ketus. Ia benar-benar marah setelah diacuhkan tadi.

Ichigo menaikkan bahunya, "Disini café, semua orang bebas ke sini bukan? Dan lagi kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak di _toilet_ begini."

Rukia semakin kesal menatap pantulan bayangan Ichigo dari cermin yang sedari tadi memantulkan seluruh isi ruangan-toilet. Ia menggeram kesal dan menggertakkan giginya.

Ah, lupakan saja. Percuma berdebat dengan Ichigo. Sungguh!

Kurosaki Ichigo sedari tadi menatap kearah busana Rukia. Sepatu putih dengan pita abu-abu, baju terusan putih-tanpa lengan yang panjangnya mencapai lutut, rompi renda abu-abu yang panjangnya melebihi terusannya. Ah tunggu! Rukia juga memakai sebuah kalung dengan liotin salib-yang biasa ia pakai. Sesaat Ichigo terpana akan mata ungu Rukia yang terpantul dari cermin. Yah, meski busananya jelek, dia manis juga.

Ah! Apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo pikirkan! Rukia? Ichigo rasa, itulah jawaban yang tepat,

Wow, Rukia menggeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rompi-nya! Apa itu! Ichigo berteriak dalam hati. Jangan-jangan balasan untuk _Valentine_ kemarin? Sekarang _White Day_ bukan? Tapi bukannya Ichigo hanya menembaknya tanpa memberikan apa-apa?

"Oh, ternyata hanya sisir." Ichigo lemas, menundukkan kepalanya saat Rukia menyisir rambutnya.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, "Apaan sih?" Ia kembali menatap cermin dan melanjutkan merapikan rambutnya.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia yakin jika menjawab pertanyaan Rukia pun, Rukia tidak akan meresponnya.

Cih! Sial! Dasar wanita, tidak mengerti perasaan pria sedikitpun! Teriak Ichigo dalam hati.

Rukia menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Kau mau pinjam sisir?" tawarnya.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kau fikir aku ini apa?" ucapnya pelan. Ia mendekati wastafel, berdiri disebelah Rukia dan menatap cermin.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Ternyata perbedaan tinggi kita sangat jauh."

Rukia cuma bisa kembali menggertakkan giginya. "_Mein Got_…" jujur, Rukia terlalu malas untuk meladeni Ichigo sekarang.

Ichigo menyalakan keran didepannya, membasahi telapak tangannya dengan air kemudian menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan tangan yang sudah basah.

Rukia menatap jijik Ichigo.

"Kenapa pandanganmu seperti orang suci yang melihat tong sampah?" tegur Ichigo. "Laki-laki itu seperti ini, tahu."

Rukia menaikkan bahunya dan menghela nafas kesal. "Sudahlah, diam kau!" ia meninggalkan Ichigo, namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat Ichigo meraih kerah belakangnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Keduanya hening selama beberapa detik. Keduanya berusaha meredam rasa kesal yang menimpa mereka barusan.

Ichigo menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Rukia dari belakang, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada wanita mungil ini. Akankah Rukia membalas cintanya dikemudian hari?

Tanpa Rukia sadari, wajahnya telah memerah saat Ichigo memeluknya lembut. "Ku-Kurosaki."

"Hn?" Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Kau… Marah?"

Apa? Marah? Hal itu belum pernah terfikirkan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo sebelumnya jika itu adalah jawaban dari perasaan kesal yang menggalaunya barusan. Memang benar Ichigo kesal karena Rukia menoleh kearah Gilbert saat ia menegurnya. Ichigo memang kesal saat Rukia memanggil Gilbert dengan namanya, bukan julukan 'iblis' yang ditujukan padanya. Kekesalan Ichigo memuncak saat Rukia berbohong jika dirinya belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun.

"Sedikit," singkat Ichigo. "Tumben kau tidak melepaskan pelukan ku?"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka dipeluk sih…"

Ichigo mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar dipinggang Rukia "Jadi kau suka kupeluk?"

Rukia melepaskan lingkaran tangan Ichigo padanya dan menoleh kearah Ichigo. Namun Ichigo segera kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya setelah Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kau akan melepaskan pelukanmu, jika aku ingin melepasnya?"

Ichigo tertawa perlahan. "Mungkin. Tapi ada satu syarat." Ichigo menaikkan dagu Rukia, "Kau bilang kau belum pernah ciuman, bukan? Jadi ciumanku yang dulu itu tidak dihitung?"

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena tingkah Ichigo. Ichigo benar-benar senang menggodanya. "Yah, itu tidak bisa dianggap ciuman karena ciuman itu… Special."

"Spesial? Maksudmu?"

"Ciuman yang sesungguhnya itu…. Hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai, dan mereka melakukannya dengan cinta."

Baik. Ichigo benar-benar heran dengan opini Rukia tentang ciuman itu. Bukannya ciuman itu cuma bibir yang saling menempel? Aneh-aneh saja. Apa hubungannya ciuman dengan cinta? Baginya ciuman itu cuma seperti salam, Ichigo sudah pernah melakukannya dengan wanita-wanita lain.

"Aku bukan gadis pertama yang kau cium kan?" Tanya Rukia _blak-blakkan_.

Ichigo ikut memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia. Ia enggan menjawab.

Rukia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Ichigo. Memaksa Ichigo untuk menghadap wajahnya. "Kalau kau melakukannya sembarangan, gadis yang benar-benar kau sukai takkan sadar akan perasaanmu padanya. Dia mengira jika kau sedang mempermainkannya. Dan-"

Ichigo semakin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Rukia, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Rukia. "Kita bisa berdamaikan…. Berdua." Kemudian ia menarik tangan Rukia untuk memasuki salah satu toilet dari ruangan itu.

**(A/N : Maaf saya bingung menjelaskannya. Jadi, di toilet pasti ada sekat-sekatan untuk tempatnya kloset kan? Ya, Ichigo menyeret Rukia keruangan super sempit itu)**

"Ichi-"

"Balas ciumanku kali ini." Ucap Ichigo memotong perkataan Rukia, mengunci pintu agar tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Ichigo meraih pipi Rukia dan menariknya, membuat kedua bibir berpaut. Berpaut dengan kesungguhan, tanpa ada dusta didalamnya. Lidah Ichigo memulai memasuki mulut Rukia, mencoba menjamah semua yang berada disana, mengabsen semua gigi Rukia. Ya! Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan cinta untuk pertama kalinya!

Dan, Rukia tidak menyadari jika Ichigo menciumnya dengan cinta. Ia tak sadar akan hal itu. Rukia cuma menggerutu dalam hatinya. Apakah Ichigo tidak paham dengan perkataan Rukia tadi?

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ku… ro… saki…." Itulah ucapan terakhir Rukia saat Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia pada kloset-yang kondisi tertutup.

Ichigo memeluk singkat perut Rukia. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan ini.

Rukia pasrah. Harus berapa kali ia menolak Ichigo hingga Ichigo mau mengerti? Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Ichigo memasukkan kepalanya kedalam terusan Rukia dan kedua tangannya membuka paha Rukia dengan memegang betis Rukia. Ia menjamah hal yang paling menggiurkan baginya. Menjamahnya, menjilatnya menurut tentuan alur.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya keatas untuk membekap Rukia agar desahan Rukia tidak terdengar dari luar.

"Ah, kssh ahn… aah, I-Ichi bagaimana kalau ada yang dat- aah."

Rukia tidak menangis. Kenapa ini? Kenapa Rukia malah merasa dinyamankan oleh perlakuan Ichigo? Mengapa ia malah mengkhawatirkan jika ada orang yang melihat mereka dibanding mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri yang akan di 'makan' oleh Ichigo?

Rukia mendesah keras tiap kali Ichigo menyesap pelan paha Rukia. Memang benar, itulah titik sensitif Rukia. Hal itu sudah disadari Ichigo sejak lama.

Ichigo sedikit tersentak ketika Rukia mengkalungkan kakinya pada pundak Ichigo seolah-olah dia mau menerima perlakuan Ichigo padanya. Benarkah Rukia memperbolehkan dirinya menyentuh Rukia? Benarkah itu?

Ichigo melepaskan kaki Rukia dari pundaknya, ia berdiri dan menatap Rukia. "Kukira, kau wanita berharga diri tinggi." Ucapnya singkat.

Hal itu benar-benar menusuk hati Rukia. Apa katanya?

PLAK

Sekarang Rukia benar-benar marah pada Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri hanya tersenyum sinis. "Ayolah, aku bercanda," ia tersenyum.

Rukia memalingkan mukanya.

Melihat Rukia yang berubah _mood_ Ichigo menarik dagu Rukia. Ia menatap Rukia dengan serius. "Katakan, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Rukia memejamkan matanya, menghela nafasnya dan berusaha menjawab Ichigo. Tetapi, tak ada satupun kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan penolakan seperti dulu? Mengapa?

Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Rukia, mengulum lembut telunjuk Rukia. Merah sudah wajah Rukia. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, ia berada dalam ruangan-toilet yang sangat sempit. Ditambah lagi, ia bersama seorang laki-laki yang sudah mengejarnya dua bulan ini-dengan posisi berbahaya. Dia pasti sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Air mata Rukia jatuh perlahan. Ichigo melihat Rukia menutupi matanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menangis? Ichigo melepaskan telunjuk Rukia dan menyeret bibirnya mulai dari tangan, siku, lengan dan leher. Tak ada satupun bagian dari tangan Rukia yang belum terjamah bibirnya.

Ichigo mencium lembut leher Rukia, mencoba memberinya kehangatan. Sesekali menggigitnya dengan bibirnya. Nafas kedua insan tersebut beradu.

"Ksh… A-ah, aaa, hiks- Ichi… ah."

Lagi-lagi, Ichigo mendengar desahan yang bercampur dengan isakan kecil. Namun, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya. Dan sepertinya, Rukia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Karena mengetahui hal itulah, Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak suka akan kuhentikan."

Jawaban dari pernyataan Ichigo hanya dijawab isakan kecil Rukia. Karena tidak mendengar jawaban pasti dari Rukia, Ichigo menaikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Ia kembali tertarik untuk melanjutkan semuanya. Menjilati leher Rukia, merasakan aroma _lavender_ yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Rukia. Menjamah tubuh Rukia, dengan kedua tangan yang meremas dada Rukia secara bergantian. Merasakan 'kehangatan' Rukia dengan kaki Rukia yang dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya.

Dengan segera, Ichigo membalikkan tubuh Rukia, menatapkannya ditembok dan memastikan pinggul Rukia lebih keatas dibanding tubuh atasnya dan membuka rok Rukia. Ichigo sudah tak mau berbasa-basi lagi.

Rukia mencakar-cakar dinding, Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ichigo mencium leher Rukia kemudian menggigitnya dengan satu sentakan. "AKH," Rukia menjerit tertahan. Rasa nyeri dilehernya mampu menandingi rasa sakitnya di'banting' kedinding.

Rukia memutar kepalanya sedikit mencoba melihat bagaimana wajah Ichigo saat ini. Namun, belum sempat menoleh kearahnya, Ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasuki '_frame'_ yang sudah lama Ia jaga selama hidupnya.

Rintihan Rukia terdengar keras. Ia mencoba memasukkan kedua jarinya untuk menahan lidahnya tetap berada dibawah. Rukia takut hal itu didengar oleh orang diluar. "Ahn… ah… _Ittai_!" ucap Rukia disela-sela.

Ichigo tidak tahu Rukia mengatakan apa, Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Pikirannya telah berkonsentrasi pada satu kegiatan.

Ichigo membiarkan vagina Rukia beradaptasi sekaligus memberi kesempatan Rukia untuk menarik nafas. Nafas Rukia memburu, air mata yang sudah kering kembali basah, tangannya mencakar-cakar tembok penyekat.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Belum sempat menarik nafas lebih lama lagi, Ichigo kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya. Dinding penghalang telah ditembusnya. Diiringi rintihan Rukia, Ichigo kembali berhenti akan kegiatannya. Membiarkan Rukia sedikit beradaptasi.

"Sakit… Sak.. kit… Tidak, ini sakit."

Jika Rukia sudah berbicara, berarti dia siap. Itulah hal yang diterapkan Ichigo saat ini. Ichigo memundurkan pinggulnya, kemudian menghentakkannya maju dengan keras.

Ia mencoba menarik paha Rukia, mencoba menjamahnya lebih dalam. Lebih dalam dari ini.

Tidak hanya mendengar desahan Rukia, Ichigo pun turut melontarkan desahan nikmatnya. Ia dapat merasakan dinding Rukia memijat erat penisnya.

Sempit, ini terlalu sempit, fikir Ichigo ketika kembali menghentakkan penisnya kedalam vagina Rukia. Meski ada 'cairan pelicin' Rukia yang tergolong cukup banyak, tetap saja semakin sulit untuk Ichigo.

Ia menarik dan menghentakkan selama beberapa kali. Lama kelamaan, rintihan Rukia semakin mengecil.

"Aku… Aku lelah, Ichigo…"

Rukia pingsan, untungnya ia tidak jatuh karena Ichigo menumpunya.

Ichigo terus memanggil nama Rukia, namun Rukia tidak menjawabnya.

Kenapa dia? Apa gara-gara aku terlalu memaksanya? Tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Sungguh, ia tak menduga jika akan berakhir seperti ini!

Ichigo dengan segera merapikan bajunya dan baju Rukia. Ia sungguh _panic_. Sesaat ia tercengang namun Iansung menggendong Rukia dengan bridal style. Ichigo langsung teringat akan kata-kata seseorang-yang dia tidak kenal pasti untuk menghadapi masalah harus tenang.

"Ichigo, aku tak apa-apa! Lepaskan aku…" ucap Rukia lemah kemudian turun dari gendongan Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Jangan-jangan Rukia hanya pura-pura?

Ichigo mengenggam tangan Rukia, wajahnya dipalingkan dari hadapan Rukia karena wajahnya kian memerah. "Biar kau tidak jatuh lagi."

Rukia diam-diam tersenyum dan menuju mejanya. Ia segera melepaskan gengaman Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia terjingkat kaget saat Orihime dan Gilbert bercanda ria bersama. Sejak kapan meeka jadi akrab begitu?

"Ah, itu mereka!" seru Gilbert kemudian menyambut kedatangan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Orihime pun turut menoleh kearah mereka, "Kalian kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya ringan-tidak menyudutkan.

Ichigo dan Rukia memutar kepalanya, menatap satu sama lain, dan hanya mengerjapkan mata mereka. Tak lama, kemudian tersenyum berdua diiringi dengan pipi yang merona.

.

_**To be continued

* * *

**_

Ruke : YAHA! Senyum mereka diterakhir itu senyum gini (^_^)

Ichigo : Ruke geje a… lemonnya *blushing berat*

Ruke : biarin, itukan buat memenuhi keinginan reader yang mereview fanfic saya! Seperti **vvvv **dia kan udah ngarep ada lemon *ditendang **vvvv ***

Ichigo : sotoy!

Ruke : aaa, maafkan akuuu. Ichigo emang kudu jadi begini TTATT *nyenggol-nyenggol Gilbert* Gilbo-kun! Kamu dianggep awesome sama **Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** *ditendang **Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius** *

Gilbert : Awww… *pasang pose oresama no awesome*

Ruke : *mata berkaca-kaca* **mamoru okta-chan lemonberry** dan **Voidy**! Terima kasih **mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**sudah mengajariku cara penulisan yang benar, aku bodoh dalam hal penulisan –aru… *pundung* boleh nanya tentang pemisahan kata depan di-? Aku lupa TTATT tolong bantuannya! **Voidy**-senpai, terima kasih sudah membimbing saya dalam hal feel nya karakter huweee, mungkin saya belum sempurna *pundung* mohon kritiknya lagi ya senpai! Terima kasih, senpai-senpai! *melambaikan sapu tangan dengan lebay nya*

Gilbert : serasa melihat Veneciano dan Ludwig….

Ichigo : *cengo* Apa?

Ruke : Gilbert!~ kamu disamain sama Keigo tuh sama **Kurosaki Kuchiki** !~

Ichigo : wow, mirip banget

Gilbert : Siapa itu Keigo? Maklum,saya yang awesome ini kan character dari Hetalia! Bukan bleach!

Ruke : Keigo itu orang yang sama awesome-nya denganmu!

Gilbert : _MEIN GOT_! Tidak ada orang yang se-aw- *diam ditendang Ichigo*

Ruke : Oke, berikutnya **Searaki Icchy La La La**-senpai. Yaha, Rukia Cuma nggak jujur koq!

Ichigo : Suer lo Ruk?

Ruke : Iya suer! *ngibrit, ketauan boongnya*

Ichigo : Ah, ehm *gugup njawab **Searaki Icchy La La La*** ma-makasih! *nunduk* saya juga nggak suka jadi Mugetsu *di-headshot Ruke*

Gilbert : *Nepok jidat* uh ye.. **Kurosaki Miyuki**!~ Ichigo kau ambil juga nggak apaaa… Ambil ajaaa! Buat souvenir!

Ichigo : *glares* gitu ya?

Gilbert : Iyaaa

Ruke : STOP! Jangan memperebutkan diriku! *dihajar massal*

Ichigo : sadarlah neng….

Ruke : whaduh! **Silent Reader ***panik* yaa.. terima kasih atas review anda. Maaf juga karena saya.. me-me-me *tidak mau ngaku kalu mesum* XD

Gilbert : Biasa aja kali *nepok pundak Ruke dengan sangat tidak awesome*

Ruke : *megang pundak **Stormy Troublemaker** * yah.. saya jga ngakak sendiri koq! Tenang saja!

Ichigo : Itu artinya **Stormy Troublemaker** terkontaminasi dan terinfeksi Ruke! Segeralah kerumah sakit ter- *ditendang Ruke*

Ruke : **Asou chan**, yah, namanya juga Rated M. Ini gak seberapa hot tapi, soalnya Ruke bodoh…. *pundung*

Ichigo + Gilbert : angguk2 kepala

Ruke : *meluk **AngelTeuk Airi Kuchori Akiyama** sekuat tenaga* *ditendang* hyaaa iya iya makasih XD aku juga rindu kamuuuu! *plak plak plak* makasih ya XD **Murasame Hiru15** …. Ini lime bukan ya? xD

Ichigo : hm, Rukia pasti jatuh ketangan gue, kokota…

Gilbert : OOOH! Tidak bisa! *niru gaya Sule*

Ruke : aduuuh! Berisik! DX **sarsaraway20**, yaaa terima kasih atas pujiannya XD hum crime? Karena ada adegan yang tergolong sangat sadis ntar. Jangan kaget ya xD **Wi3nter** , Crime? Barusan saya sebutkan alasannya xD ahaha ini udah muali deketan Ichi sama neng Ruki xD Terima kasih **Kokota, **saya juga penasaran *plak xD

Ichigo : Tidak… Bakal sesadis apa…

Gilbert : Paling kita ntar bunuh-bunuhan *glares*

Ruke : STFU LAH! DX Kusuruh pake baju maid super mini kapok kalian! (Ichigo + Gilbert : *langsung diem*) **Nana-chan Kurochiki**, hem? Elegan?

Gilbert : Mungkin karena ada saya…

Ruke : kepedean lu.. ah, alasan Crime udah saya sebutkan tadi XD

Ichigo : Ya Tuhan… Kaya gini romantic ya, **KiaChi**? Ciuman gue nggak pernah di bales gitu aa

Ruke : ahaha… *tangan mbentuk V* peace Ichigo!

* * *

Oke, Ruke ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk yang besedia mereview! Saya harap anda tidak kapok untuk mereview xD

Yah, Gilbert itu dari Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Ingin tahu sosoknya? Cari di google xD

Punya kritik? Saran? Pujian(ayayayay)? Sudah selesai membaca?

**REVIEW!**

**Review kalian pemicu semangat saya untuk membuat fanfic**

**FLAME diterima. Tapi flame buat saya, BUKAN PAIRING**


	7. Chapter 7 : Run Away

_**Maaf kolom curcolnya nambah disini, kalo nggak suka, skip aja. **__**Tapi jangan nanya tentang alur lho ya kalo men-skip ini curcol.**_

_**Maafkan ya, karena kemaren nggak kerasa romance-nya. Yah, Ruke juga bingung soalnya. Hwehehe, plotnya mungkin bakal ketahuan jelas dichapter 10-an. Dan, puncak konfliknya bukan waktu Ichigo cinta sama Rukia dan penyelesaiannya bukan mereka sama-sama suka. Jujur, ini masih pengenalan konflik. Untuk hal-hal yang kurang jelas, silahkan bertanya. Kan Ruke pernah bilang kalau plotnya nggak sama dengan tebakan kalian :(**_

_**Lemon kurang romantis? Nggak berasa feel-nya? *cengo sendiri* menurut saya udah romance noh. Mungkin karena setiap adegan nggak diselingi keterangan? Kali ini Ruke mencoba menggali perasaan mereka berdua lebih mendalam.**_

_**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian! Selamat membaca :)**_

**Cantarella**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**This fiction is belong to Ruki Svetlo**

"**RUN AWAY"**

Rukia Kuchiki kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Memang benar, ujian akhir telah ia tempuh dengan hasil yang dapat dibilang sangat memuaskan. Tetapi, masih ada banyak hal yang ia fikirkan.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kenapa nama itu kembali tergiang dalam benak Rukia? Karena Ichigo telah merebut keperawanan Rukia? Rukia rasa, bukan itu jawabannya. Memang beberapa hari ini Rukia diresahkan oleh hal itu, tetapi bukan itu yang dipikirkannya.

Rukia memeluk bantalnya makin erat, matanya ia arahkan menuju ke jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan yang tak terhingga jumlahnya ia teliti.

Sudah dua minggu ia tak bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo-sejak di _café_.

Rukia semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang ia peluk.

Akankah Kurosaki Ichigo hanya mempermainkannya? Akankah Kurosaki Ichigo berbohong padanya? Bagaimana jika Ichigo tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Air mata Rukia jatuh satu persatu saat menanyakan hal itu dalam hatinya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Rukia tidak tahu banyak tentang Ichigo. Ichigo itu tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Rukia menaikkan wajahnya dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh melintasi pipinya.

Pertemuannya dengan Ichigo sangat singkat, tetapi sangat mendalam. Rukia mengakui hal itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih bisa merasakan kembali sentuhan yang Ichigo berikan.

Ia tidak merasa menyesal meski ia bukanlah perawan lagi. Ia tidak keberatan meski sudah ternodai. Bahkan, Rukia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hal itu dapat merasuki dirinya. Aneh bukan?

Rukia kembali membenamkan wajahnya kebantalnya yang sudah sedikit basah.

Ia tidak merasa hal itu spesial. Selama ini, dia selalu membayangkan jika keperawanannya akan hilang ditempat yang romantis, penuh akan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan hanya diterangi cahaya redup. Nyatanya? Yah, semua itu sudah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Dan jika dipikir ulang, sejak kapan Rukia mencintai Ichigo? Tunggu, mencintai? Rukia takkan pernah mengakui hal itu.

Udara kamarnya yang makin menusuk tulangnya membuat Rukia kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ini adalah hari minggu pagi yang terburuk dihidupnya.

Ia kembali menoleh kearah jendelanya. Meneliti setiap bentuk jendela itu. Gerakan matanya terhenti saat melihat… Orang? Siapa itu? Mengapa ada orang yang tertidur terkelungkup didepan jendelanya. Rukia segera beranjak berdiri dan astaga! Itu Kurosaki Ichigo! Ya, itu dia! Lihat saja rambut _orange_-nya! Meski ia tertidur telungkup, Rukia yakin jika ia memakai _tuxedo_. _Tuxedo_? Dan, kenapa dia tidur diluar jendela sementara hari sedang hujan?

Ia segera membuka jendelanya dan membopong Ichigo-dipundaknya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Rukia merasakan ada bau aneh dari kepala Ichigo saat membawanya masuk. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat darah yang telah kering dari pelipis dan leher Ichigo. Ya Tuhan! Wajahnya seperti habis disayat-sayat! Dan pipinya yang memar itu! Apakah ia berkelahi dengan seseorang?

Dengan segera ia membaringkan Ichigo diranjangnya dan mengunci kamarnya. Ia menuju kamar mandi khusus yang ada dikamarnya dan membawa beberapa handuk. Meski sedikit takut, ia mengeringkan rambut dan kepala Ichigo.

Rukia dapat mendengar Ichigo merintih pelan. Syukurlah, dia masih hidup! Tetapi, Rukia yakin jika Ichigo membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan?

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia saat Rukia hanyut dalam kepanikannya. Ia memposisikan Rukia berada dibawahnya. Meski sulit untuknya, ia berusaha menumpukan tubuhnya pada sikunya. Tidak memperdulikan Rukia mengomel apa, ia mengecup pelan pipi Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum lemah. Ia bersyukur dalam hatinya jika Rukia tidak berubah. Suara Rukia itu, telah membuatnya rindu selama beberapa minggu. Rasanya beberapa minggu tidak bertemu dengan Rukia, serasa disiksa selama beberapa tahun.

Rukia langsung menutup acara mengomelnya saat Ichigo mengecup pelan pipinya. Rona merah diwajahnya tidak dapat mengungkiri jika sebenarnya Rukia sangat merindukan Ichigo.

"Rukia," tegur Ichigo, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena menahan sakit disikunya. Bahkan untuk menumpu badannya sendiri ia tak sanggup!

Rukia menjawab sekenanya, "Apa?"

"Kau… Tidak selingkuhkan meski aku telat?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Dasar bodoh, dia sedang terluka tapi bisa-bisanya ia mengkhawatirkan hal itu, bukankah lebih baik dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri? Balas Rukia dalam hati.

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Ichigo yang basah kuyup, Rukia menarik pundak Ichigo sehingga tubuh mereka menempel pasti. Ia membelai pelan rambut _orange_ Ichigo.

Untuk meluluhkan orang ini, hanya ada satu cara yang Rukia belum gunakan. Yaitu dengan cara kelembutan. Mungkin saja berhasil?

"Apa maksudmu dengan telat?" Rukia menanyakan hal itu pada Ichigo dengan menahan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menyamankan dirinya sendiri. "Kau menangiskan? Aku tidak sempat mencegah air matamu itu, meski sebenarnya aku sudah berada diluar sejak kemarin malam."

"Apa! Kemarin malam? Kau gila ya?"

Rukia tidak percaya akan hal itu! Kemarin malam? Buat apa dia sampai menginap diluar rumah Rukia padahal cuaca kini sangat dingin? Dia ingin mati ya? Padahal Ichigo bisa masuk lewat pintu depan karena Ichigo adalah bukan tamu terlarang bagi Keluarga Kuchiki-menurut Rukia.

Ichigo mendonggakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Rukia, mencoba tersenyum namun gagal. Otot wajahnya serasa ditarik hingga tak dapat bergerak. Semakin mencoba tersenyum, maka saat itu juga wajahnya merasa sakit.

_Aku memang sudah gila, Rukia._

Korden kamar Rukia masih terbuka. Rukia yang menyadari hal itu langsung membalikkan tubuh Ichigo. Melepaskan pelukkannya meski ia tak ingin. Rukia menutup korden kamarnya yang sedari tadi terbuka. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menutup kordennya.

Nafas Ichigo tersenggal-senggal. Rukia tahu akan hal itu. Sebaiknya Rukia merawat kondisi Ichigo terlebih dahulu setelah merawat luka Ichigo.

Berkali-kali Rukia meminta Ichigo untuk bangun, Ichigo selalu tidak menjawab Rukia. Hanya nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal yang didengar Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengguman pelan, namun hanya ada beberapa kata yang bisa didengar Rukia. "Sakit… Rukia… Sakit… Aku tak bisa."

"_Mein Got…"_ sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kurosaki Ichigo? Ada banyak pertanyaan yang Rukia ingin tujukan padanya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menanyakan padanya jika keadaan Ichigo seperti ini?

Sebenarnya, Ichigo tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rukia saat ini. Ia tahu akan hal itu. Namun, tetap saja ia tak sanggup untuk meladeni kekhawatiran Rukia dengan menuruti apa saja yang ia katakan. Tubuhnya saja sudah sangat sulit untuk diperintah.

Tunggu, apa tujuan Ichigo ketempat Rukia? Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik selimut Rukia, mencoba menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Rukia cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dengan paksa ia membopong Ichigo ke kamar mandi-nya yang berada didalam kamarnya. _Toh_, tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya bukan? Rukia meletakkan Ichigo didalam _bath tub_-nya yang tergolong cukup besar, mungkin cukup untuk menampung 5 orang sekaligus. Ichigo cuma bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Kurosaki, kau bisa buka bajumu sendiri?" Tanya Rukia yang sedang menyalakan keran air untuk _bath tub_ itu dengan air hangat. Untung saja _hitter_-nya telah menyimpan cadangan air panas dalam jumlah yang cukup. Kalau tidak? Mungkin, Kurosaki Ichigo akan mati beku, karena cuaca diluar sedang hujan dan _hitter_ memerlukan cahaya.

Ichigo mencoba menyamankan dirinya dengan menundukkan badannya. "Ya, aku bisa…" Namun, nada suara itu terdengar sangat tertekan.

"Kau yakin, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk lemah. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak bergerak dari posisi semula.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, kemudian menghela nafasnya. Ia mematikan keran air, karena air hangat tsb telah setinggi dada Ichigo. Rukia yakin jika Ichigo tidak mempunyai niatan untuk membasuh lukanya.

"Kau… Tak punya niatan untuk membasuh lukamu ya?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeserkan kepalanya sedikit dan tertawa meski tertawa dengan nada yang sangat dipaksakan. Sekarang, ia merasa sangat kesakitan.

.

Disisi lain, Isshin Kurosaki-sang pemilik _Gothic K_ sedang menatap langit pagi yang sangat tidak bersahabat dari kantornya. Perasaannya begitu resah saat ini.

Teringat akan sesuatu hal, dengan segera ia mengambil gagang _telephone_ diruangannya dan menelefon Ulquiorra Shciffer untuk datang keruangannya.

"Baik. Saya akan kesana." Balas Ulquiorra menjawab perintah Isshin.

Kurosaki Isshin meletakkan gagang telephone-nya kembali dan menatap langit untuk kesekiankalinya.

Meski raganya berada dikantor, tetapi hatinya tidaklah berada disana. Perasaannya campur aduk-tidak karuan. Memang saat ini dia sedang tidak enak badan, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Lamunan Isshin terpecah ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Begitu Isshin menyuruh seseorang itu masuk, ternyata orang itu adalah Ulquiorra.

Isshin menegur singkat Ulquiorra tanpa menyuruhnya duduk karena ia sendiri tengah berdiri.

"Maafkan aku karena meminta sesuatu hal diluar pekerjaan." Tukas Isshin tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Pertama kali, Ulquiorra tidak menangkap apa maksud kalimat Isshin itu. Otaknya terlalu lelah setelah melembur bekerja selama beberapa hari tanpa tidur sedikitpun. Namun, ketika melihat foto Kurosaki Ichigo yang terpasang dimeja Isshin Ulquiorra langsung mengerti apa maksud Isshin. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk.

Ulquiorra menatap Isshin dengan datar, walau ekspresinya memang tidak bisa dirubah ia berusaha untuk menyakinkan Isshin bahwa dirinya memang tidak keberatan.

Isshin kembali menatap langit yang tertutup awan tebal dan gelap. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit tidak terhitung jumlahnya membuat Isshin teringat akan sesuatu hal.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin Ichigo kabur dari pesta pertunangannya." Ucap Isshin dengan menyentuh kaca jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi penghalang antaranya dan hujan.

Ulquiorra tidak kaget. Ia sudah mendengar hal itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Hal itu memang tengah menjadi _gossip_ hangat diantara _staff-staff Gothic K_. Selain itu, dia juga sudah mendengar semuanya dari kekasihnya-Orihime Inoue.

Isshin menoleh dan menatap serius pada Ulquiorra. "Apa kau tahu penyebabnya?"

"Mungkin dia nggak suka kostumnya. Idiiih, liat aja bajunya! Nggak _awesome_ bangeeeet."

Isshin dan Ulquiorra sontak menoleh kebelakang mendengar ada orang yang seenaknya saja menyambung pembicaraan mereka. Berani sekali dia? Namun, mereka kembali mengarahkan pandangan keposisi semula saat mengetahui siapa gerangan yang berkata seperti itu.

"Gilbert, diamlah dan cepat masuk." Perintah Isshin. Jujur, ia belum terbiasa dengan tingkah Gilbert yang dapat dikatakan kurang sopan dan semaunya sendiri.

Gilbert menutup pintu ruangan itu dan berdiri di sebelah Ulquiorra. "Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa memperhatikan kondisi sekitar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Weilschmidt." Tegur Ulquiorra.

Gilbert hanya pasang wajah _horror_, pria ini mengingatkan Gilbert akan Ludwig-adiknya yang berada di Jerman. Namun, Ludwig lebih gagah dan terlihat seperti laki-laki sedangkan Ulquiorra? Lihat saja sendiri.

Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ulquiorra dan tertawa pelan. Sejenak menghela nafas, ia ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa permisi. "Apa kau bercanda? Ichigo itu pria yang suka memberontak, kau tahu itu, sang ayah?" maksud kalimat Gilbert adalah ayah Ichigo, yaitu Kurosaki Isshin.

Ulquiorra menatap Gilbert. "Tetapi seharusnya, dia sadar jika dia adalah putra dari Kurosaki." Tukas Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memang tipe orang yang lebih mementingkan status daripada perasaan. Bukannya ingin bersifat kaku, dia hanya ingin terlihat tegas diantara yang lain. Bukan bermaksud sombong, dia hanya ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai contoh terhadap orang macam Ichigo-suka memberontak.

Gilbert menatap Ulquiorra dengan pandangan mengejek. Sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap _stand by_ dengan wajah datarnya.

Beberapa saat, Gilbert kembali ambil suara. "Isshin, kau berlebihan. Masa kau menyuruh _bodyguard_ Ichigo untuk memukul Ichigo sendiri? Keterlaluan bukan? Dan lagi pula, itu sangat menyedihkan. Bayangin deh wajahnya Ichigo waktu jadi model _winter_ ntar. Gimana semua nggak kabur kalau pada bonyok gitu. Bayangin aja udah pingin ketawa."

"Dia keterlaluan." Isshin mengambil nafas sejenak, "Riruka, tunangan Ichigo sampai menangis. Itu keterlaluan. Kau bilang Ichigo anak yang suka memberontak kan? Justru anak macam itu hanya bisa dididik dengan kekerasan."

"Kudengar Ichigo menjadi aneh karena Kuchiki Rukia." Ulquiorra turut ambil suara.

Isshin menoleh kearah Ulquiorra. "Aku tahu hal itu. Dan kau juga tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Isshin dan Ulquiorra menoleh kearah Gilbert serentak seolah-olah mereka meminta pertolongan Gilbert untuk memisahkan Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Gilbert menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh bingung. Kurosaki Ichigo sangat mencintai Kuchiki Rukia, ia paham benar soal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ichigo selalu menceritakan tentang Rukia dengan argument dan cerita masa depan-yang Ichigo karang sendiri. Bagaimana ia tega untuk memisahkan Ichigo dari Rukia.

Ulquiorra menepuk pundak Gilbert. "Ingatlah lagi apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka." Tegurnya.

.

"Ahm! Huah! Nyaaan!" tiga kali Kurosaki Ichigo menguap dengan sangat tidak _awesome_. Rukia Cuma mendengus kesal.

Ichigo benar-benar merasa lebih nyaman saat ini. Ayolah, sehabis masa pelarian apa yang lebih baik dari berada disamping orang yang dicintai? Ditambah lagi Rukia sedang satu kamar dengannya. Meski sedari tadi pikiran kotor telah merajai otaknya, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Kini Ichigo berbaring di _bed_ Rukia yang sangat nyaman. Ia berusaha meregangkan tubuhnya namun tak bisa. Sesekali Rukia yang duduk disebelahnya menyuapinya dengan _cake-cake _menu_ afternoon tea_ miliknya.

Rukia menaikkan bahunya. "Jadi, kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanyanya sambil melembutkan _scone_ yang sedikit kenyal dengan sendok. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, ia yakin jika Kurosaki Ichigo akan kesulitan untuk mengunyah sesuatu.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. Akankah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Haruskah ia mengatakan jika ia mempunyai tunangan? Ia yakin jika itu akan menjadi hal terburuk dan paling memalukan didalam hidupnya, oleh karena itu Ichigo menghapuskan niatannya.

Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia, "Aku cuma ingin menemuimu." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Lantas, mengapa kau sembunyi-sembunyi kesini?" tukas Rukia. Sejak awal, Rukia merasa jika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Ichigo.

Ichigo mendudukkan tubuhnya meski itu sangat menyiksa dirinya. Ia dekap Rukia, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya. "Kumohon, jangan katakan apapun lagi." Pinta Ichigo.

Ia benar-benar merasa tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia benar-benar telah merebut semuanya dari Rukia.

Ichigo membelai rambut Rukia pelan, kemudian menjauhkan sedikit kepala Rukia. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah yang dinantinya selama ini.

Ichigo kembali membelai rambut Rukia pelan melalui belakang telinga Rukia.

_Rambut ini._

Ichigo memindahkan jemarinya mengarah kehidung Rukia.

_Hidung ini._

Ichigo melepaskan tubuhnya dari Rukia, mencoba menatap Rukia-memastikan jika ia tidak bermimpi saat ini.

_Wajah ini, tubuh ini sudah merenggut hatiku._

Ia tahu jika Rukia tidak akan pernah mengakui jika ia sudah melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Ia sangat yakin dengan itu. Bagaimana Rukia mau mengakuinya? Ia melakukannya dengan paksa dan ditambah lagi ditempat seperti itu. Meski tempat tidak menjadi masalah bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, belum tentu hal itu juga berlaku dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Bisa jadi Rukia tidak menyukainya dan Kurosaki tidak bisa protes karena memang itulah perempuan.

"Kurosaki?" tegur Rukia memecahkan lamunan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, sebenarnya luka apa yang ada didada mu itu?" Tanya Rukia. Sejak membasuh tubuh Ichigo tadi, Rukia selalu teringat akan luka sayatan yang melintang dari dada kiri Ichigo hingga pinggang bawahnya. Seperti bekas luka lama yang sangat tragis.

Ichigo menatap sendu Rukia, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu hal yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Kepalanya sangat merasa sakit dimana ia mencoba mencari celah-celah penerangan dari ingatan itu. Perasaan apa ini! Dia seperti pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, "Luka itu tiba-tiba saja ada." Ucapnya singkat. Pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat mengingat kembali.

Tidak lama, Ichigo menaikkan kepalanya dengan kasar. "Rukia, kau mengakuinya jika kita sudah berhubungan intim?" tanyanya memastikan.

Rukia terjingkat tertahan. Jika ia mengakuinya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengakui jika ia berhubungan intim di _toilet_. Jika ia tidak mengakuinya, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti ia menikah dan suaminya mengetahui jika ia bukanlah perawan lagi? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Air mata Rukia terjatuh kembali, ia membiarkan air itu jatuh melintasi pipinya dan berakhir didagu.

Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut tetapi tidak menghapus butiran Kristal yang jatuh dari mata Rukia. Entah mengapa, ia sedikit terpukau olehnya. "Aku tahu, seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang sangat _special_ bagimu."

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan tangan Ichigo yang berada dikepalanya.

Nyaman.

Ini sungguh nyaman untuk Rukia. Air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir menjadi lebih deras. Bukan karena hal yang Ichigo katakan, tetapi ada yang lain.

Tidak, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

Ichigo semakin panik melihat Rukia menangis semakin deras. Ia kembali mendekap Rukia dengan segenap kekuatannya. "Maafkan aku."

Rukia memejamkan matanya, menyerap aroma tubuh Ichigo melewati lehernya. Ia mencengkeram kuat punggung Ichigo.

_Aku mencintainya._

Ya! Kuchiki Rukia mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo! Lihat saja, Rukia sudah membalas pelukan Ichigo untuk yang pertamakalinya.

Ichigo tersenyum, ia sudah dapat menahlukan sosok dingin yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kuchiki Rukia, wanita yang dikenal sulit didekati pria, bersosok dingin yang sangat membencinya sekarang menangis dipelukannya. Bagaimana Ichigo tidak tersenyum?

Setiap cengkraman Rukia dipunggungnya seolah menguatkannya kembali. Perut dan wajahnya yang tadi merasa sakit serasa sehat kembali. Ini ajaib. Seolah-olah, Rukia telah menimbulkan mujizat kepada Ichigo hanya dengan tangan mungilnya. Bukan, bukan oleh tangan mungilnya-melainkan sikap Rukia sendirilah yang membuat Ichigo menjadi sedemikian. Masalah-masalah yang tadinya membuat Ichigo pusing sirna sudah. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

"Rukia, menikahlah denganku."

Deg.

Satu kalimat itu membuat Rukia terkejut tertahan. Menikah? Apa Ichigo gila? Rukia itu masih sekolah, Ichigo sendiri masih kuliah. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menikah? Bahkan orang tua mereka tidak mengetahui sejauh mana hubungan mereka berdua. Dan lagi, Rukia belum siap.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya.

Mungkin Ichigo panik, wajar saja jika ia panik. Hubungannya dengan Rukia hampir saja terputus tadi malam. Apa jadinya jika Ichigo tidak kabur dari acara pertunangannya? Terdengar nekat, namun itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menghadapi ayahnya yang keras kepala.

Ichigo tahu jika Rukia akan menolaknya. Tidak ada alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab 'ya'. Berhubungan intim? Itu belum bisa dijadikan permasalah utama, mereka belum melakukan sepenuhnya-Rukia bisa dipastikan tidak hamil.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dugaan Ichigo benar.

"Aku tak bisa. Bagaimana dengan study kita nanti?"

_Kau tidak paham Rukia. Kalau kita tidak menikah, hubungan kita bisa terputus. Haruskah aku memberi tahu padamu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

Ichigo tersenyum lemah. "Yah." Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia pelan. "Selesaikan study kita dulu. Saat kau selesai, aku akan datang padamu. Okay?"

Rukia menjawabnya dengan senyumannya, ia mengangguk pelan.

Ichigo bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit terasa sakit namun ia mengacuhkannya. Dengan santainya ia membuka jendela Rukia dan keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Tu-Tunggu! Ini lantai dua!"

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia. Jika kau membutuhkanku, hubungilah Gilbert."

Dan Kurosaki Ichigopun menghilang dari hadapan Rukia ditengah hujan yang lebat.

.

_Ting Tong._

Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun.

_Ting Tong._

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun.

Kurosaki Ichigo memukul keras pintu apartemen Gilbert. Ia sangat kesal. Tubuhnya kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat setelah berlari menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh ditengah hujan yang sangat deras. Nafasnya tak beraturan, tubuhnya terasa panas dan dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"SIAAAL!"

Ichigo mengumpat keras-keras dan kembali menggebrak pintu apartemen Gilbert.

"Oi! Sedang apa kau Ichigo! Jangan merusak pintu apartemenku!"

Ichigo langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tsb. Akhirnya, orang yang sangat diharapkannya datang-Gilbert Weilschmidt dan entah siapa yang ada disebelahnya. Senyuman Ichigo mengembang.

.

Disisi lain, Kuchiki Rukia sedang menatap kearah luar. Hari tetap hujan dan ia pun tetap dikamarnya seorang diri.

Pikirannya kacau balau akan Kurosaki Ichigo. Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo sekarang? Akankah Ichigo baik-baik saja? Ia langsung teringat akan ucapan Ichigo.

'_Sampai jumpa, Rukia. Jika kau membutuhkanku, hubungilah Gilbert.'_

Itu artinya, Kurosaki Ichigo pergi ke tempat Gilbert.

Rukia mengetikkan nomor Gilbert dengan cepat dan memanggilnya. Perasaan khawatirnya dapat mengalahkan rasa gengsinya yang selalu ia bawa.

Sampai dering ketiga, panggilang Rukia tak kunjung terjawab. Namun ia tetap sabar.

"Halo?"

Rukia terkejut tertahan, semula ia mengira jika panggilannya tak akan dijawab. Tapi ini terangkat! Tunggu, mengapa yang mengangkatnya perempuan? Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan mengecek, ternyata benar itu nomor ponsel Gilbert. Terlebih lagi, wanita itu sepertinya tak dapat berbahasa jepang. Jika itu teman Gilbert, mungkin Ia bisa berbahasa _dutch_.

Rukia berfikir sejenak. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mencoba memakai bahasa Inggris karena _dutch_-nya bisa dibilang sangat parah.

"_Sorry for bothering. Is Gilbert there? Can I talk with him now_?" ucap Rukia perlahan.

Tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Jangan-jangan dia marah karena aku menganggunya? Mungkin saja itu Elizaveta Hedervary-pacar Gilbert itu? Bisa-bisa ia salah paham karena Rukia memanggil ponsel Gilbert.

"Ah! Yo, Rukia! Ada apa?" Rukia terjingkat tertahan. Sepertinya ponsel Gilbert sudah diambil alih olehnya. "Maaf! Tadi itu teman- AUW! Maksudku pacarku, dari Hungary. Bahasa Inggris-nya sangat buruk –AUW! Maksudku, dia cuma berbahasa jepang dan magyar." Sepertinya ia dipukul seseorang saat mengatakan 'auw'.

Rukia menghela nafasnya. "Ehm, ya. Ichigo disana?"

"Ya." Ternyata, dugaan Rukia benar-Ichigo berada ditempat Gilbert.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Rukia.

Rukia dapat mendengar Gilbert menghela nafasnya dari sebrang sana. "Parah, sekarang dia tidur. Wajar saja kalau dia jadi begini setelah kejadian kemarin dan menempuh hujan parah tanpa kendaraan."

"Apa? Tanpa kendaraan? Dan lagi, memangnya ada apa kemarin?"

Gilbert hening sejenak. "Justru itu aku mau tanya padamu, kenapa dia bisa pakai seragam sekolah, dia jadi seperti yaaah ehm, bocah SMA yang tidak naik kelas. Maksudku, lihat saja tubuh dan wajahnya yang sangat nggak _match_ dengan bajunya."

"Di kamarku cuma baju itu yang model pria. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa itu bisa ada dilemariku ta-"

"Tunggu," potong Gilbert. "Dikamarmu?" tanya Gilbert meyakinkan.

Rukia diam. Astaga, bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menutup slide ponselnya tanpa membei jawaban pada Gilbert. Jika Kurosaki Ichigo selamat, hal itu sudah sangatlah cukup.

Gilbert menghela nafasnya. Ia menoleh kearah sampingnya. Dilihatnya Kurosaki Ichigo terbaring tidur dengan kompres di dahinya. Sedangkan, pacarnya-Elizaveta duduk disamping Ichigo dan menatapnya. Elizaveta menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Gilbert.

"Gilbert, orang ini benar-benar mencintainya." Ucap Elizaveta membelai rambut orange Ichigo dengan lembut. Elizaveta benar-benar memahami perasaan Ichigo.

Gilbert segera menggeret Elizaveta keruang tamu, memegang pundaknya. "Kau tau hubungan mereka?"

Elizaveta mengangguk pasti. "Tapi, itu tidak masalah."

"Memangnya tahu apa kau? Sudahlah, turuti saja perkataanku."

Elizaveta memegang pipi Gilbert. "Gilbert, kau tidak mengerti!" ucapnya. "Begini-begini juga aku kenal Rukia! Aku kenal dengannya meskipun sekarang ia tidak ingat padaku."

Gilbert menepis tangan Elizaveta dari pipinya. Ia benar-benar kesal akan bantahan yang Elizaveta berikan. "Sebaliknya!" ia kembali membentak Elizaveta. "Aku juga kenal Ichigo sejak lama! Kau tahu?"

Elizaveta menghela nafasnya. Memikirkan kembali ucapannya. "Aku rasa, aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku… Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai. Aku-"

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, "CUKUP! Jangan ungkit-ungkit soal Roderich lagi! Aku muak denganmu! Kalian berdua lahir dari satu rahim tetapi kenapa! Aku tak bisa memahami kalian dan Ichigo ataupun Rukia!" Ia sangat kesal ketika Elizaveta mengungkit-ungkit soal seseorang dimasa lalunya. Roderich, Roderich dan Roderich!

"Cinta bisa merubah segalanya, Gilbert." Elizaveta menatap langit yang hujan. "Kau tahu? Apakah kau pernah menyangka akan berpacaran denganku?"" tanyanya lembut. "Dulu bagimu aku adalah mahluk mengerikan yang suka memukulmu dan-"

"Itu tak berubah dari –AUW!" Elizaveta menendang kaki Gilbert.

Elizaveta melipat tangannya, wanita yang mempunyai rambut coklat panjang bergelombang itu menunjuk jepit bunga merah yang terpasang diatas telinganya. "Kau ingat disaat kau memberikan ini padaku?"

Gilbert menatap lantai. "Kau benar, Elizaveta."

Elizaveta tersenyum. Ia membenarkan terusan panjangnya yang bewarna hijau. "Aku diundang keluarga Edelstein untuk _afternoon tea_. Yah, mungkin bisa disebut sebagai _afternoon tea_ khusus untuk pertunangan Roderich."

"Lihat? Pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanmu. Aku heran! Mengapa Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bertemu kembali?" tanya Gilbert. Gilbert rasa, Keluarga Kurosaki memang dekat dengan Keluarga Kuchiki tetapi mereka juga berusaha mengasingkan Ichigo dari anak angkat keluarga Kuchiki- Rukia Kuchiki.

Elizaveta menaikkan bahunya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa.

"Dan jika Kurosaki Ichigo mencintai Rukia, Keluarga Kurosaki sudah menemukan orang yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia." Gilbert menghela nafasnya, "Keluarga Kurosaki akan mengenalkannya dipertunangan Roderich. Isshin sudah berkata begitu kepadaku."

Ichigo yang sedari tadi berada di ambang pintu-tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Ichigo sudah mendengar jika Ichigo akan diperkenalkan dengan wanita yang mirip Rukia. Itu tak ada artinya! Rukia itu Rukia, orang lain itu orang lain. Namun otaknya terlampau lelah. Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi tangannya, ia memukul tembok dengan segenap tenaganya. Namun tetap saja tak terdengar oleh mereka berdua karena petir telah mengalahkan suara pukulannya.

"Jangan seenaknya mengaturku, brengsek."

.

.

.

To Be continued

* * *

Ruke : YAHO! Apa kabar kalian semua? Pasti sehat banget seperti **Searaki Icchy La La La** *ditendang Icchy* yang sudah mau mereview fanfic saya =D ee? Feel Rukia berubah2 ya? Gomenasai…

Ichigo : Tsk, payah kau Ruk. Lemonnya udah ditoilet, nda hot dan kurang berfeels katanya **Stormy Troublemaker**, **volesa**, **Ziziy**, **mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**, **kia chan**, **Wi3nter**, **kokota**, **AngelTeuk Airi Kuchori Akiyama****.**

Ruke : nunduk geje. Mohon maaf ;A; kurang hot? Aduuuh, saya nda mau yang panas2 gitu. Kota malang sedang PANAAAAS *menggila mendadak*Kurang feel? Disini feelnya berasa nggak? :D Dan **Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**, iya ga tau tuh Rukianya. Tapi yah,semoga puas dengan chapter ini xD

Gilbert : *nendang Ruke*** ****Yuuna Hihara -not login** sama **Asou chan** nanya, kenapa aku sama orihime mau misahin…. WEEETZ! Rahasia itu! RAhasiaa! *ditabok Ruke pake pancinya Yuuna hihara*

Ruke : Okeeeey, berikutnyaaa **Kurosaki Miyuki****, Kyucchi,** **Min-chan** , nyaaan, iya tuh, Ichigo nakal, *ngelirik Ichi*

Ichigo : ape lu ruk?

Ruke : EEEEH belagu lagi! **Murasame Hiru15** OwO masa? Yah, kalo cuaca panas malah nda enak, lebih enak ujan xD *ditabok gara2 omongan ngelantur* BTW, Ichigoo, kamu nggak kebauan di toilet?

Gilbert : **Ruki Yagami** nanya tuh. Elu aneh2 aja go.

Ichigo : EEETZ! Sejak kapan loe tau kalo-

Gilbert : Oh iya harusnya gue nda tau ya!

Ichigo : BTW, nda bau koq XD *ngibrit, ketauan boongnya*

Ruke : hemmm, **Silent Reader**! Mungkin adegan sadisnya, Ichigo sama Gilbert bakal nari hula-hula. Horror banget kan? *Ditabok* bayangin tuh mereka pake bra dari batok kelapa sama pake rok dari daun. *mimisan bayanginnya*

Gilbert + Ichigo : NGELANTUR KAU! *pletak*

Ruke : hayahahaha, aku mengungkap rahasiamu! *nunjuk **vvvv*** *ditendang*

Ichigo : orang elu sendiri yang pengen melemon, malahnyalahin **vvvv** lagi… *meluk2 **vvvv*** *Ichigo langsung direbut oleh Ruke dari pelukan **vvvv*** *Ruke ditendang **vvvv***

Gilbert : Tragis…

Ruke : **Kurosaki Kuchiki**, kapan2 yah!~ *ditabok gara2 SKSD* **curio cherry**, okay xD**Minami Tsubaki**, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya :3 yahaha xD apa jadinya Ruke tanpa muuu *lebay* *plak*

**OKAY~**

Btw, ultah Ruke sudah dekat xD sapa mau bikinin fic buat saya? *ngarep* mnyahaha, kalau ada saya ngat bersyukur looh xD

dan, maaf bales reviewnya pendek2, aku kemaren latihan _handstand_ sama papaku, jadinya tanganku rada kram. Harap maklum ya! Dan kalau ada yang kelewatan maaf juga TTATT MAAF

Satu kalimat terakhir,

_Terima kasih yang sudah review, monggo review lagi xD!_


	8. Chapter 8

Cantarella

Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Cantarella (c) Vocaloid

This fanfic is belong to me as author, Ruke Svetlo

Chapter 8

* * *

Lagi-lagi Ichigo Kurosaki menggeser _shuffle_ lagu dari _iPod_ nya. Hatinya resah tak karuan.

Ia menoleh kearah mejanya. Ya, disana ia hanya bisa melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menggunung. Bisa dibilang, itulah data-data yang harus diolahnya.

Ia menggeserkan pandangannya ke kalender gantung yang terpasang di sebelah meja belajarnya. Ichigo berani bertaruh, meski ia melirik kalender itu hari takkan cepat berganti.

Ichigo menepuk kepalanya, bahkan bed-nya saat ini tak bisa menghapus rasa kesalnya.

_Rukia_.

Entah mengapa nama itu terus ada dipikirannya. Bukan nama, lebih tepatnya ia lebih condong memikirkan bagaimana sikap Rukia padanya. Sepertinya, ia cukup yakin jika Rukia sudah cukup menyukainya. Yah, suka tidak suka, Rukia harus berpaling padanya-sesuai keinginan Ichigo.

_Aku ini memang egois._

Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo tidak berpikir demikian. Bayangkan saja, sekali ia menginginkan sesuatu hal itu harus didapatkannya. Namun, sekalipun ia tak pernah merasa menyesal. Aneh, bukan? Ia sudah merebut sesuatu yang sangat penting. Bahkan, lebih penting dari segalanya. 'Maaf'pun takkan cukup. Ia... merebut keperawanan Rukia.

Ichigo memang bukan orang yang dengan gagahnya mempertanggung jawabkan semua yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ichigo bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dengan kuat berkata jika ia adalah manusia yang tak mengenal rasa takut. Ia merasa gelisah. Gelisah akan Rukia. Ia memang mencintai Rukia, tapi untuk bertanggung jawab atas Rukia? Mentalnya sempat gentar. Tetapi, akhirnya ia memutuskan menanyakannya pada Rukia, apakah Rukia butuh pertanggung jawabannya.

"_Aku tak bisa. Bagaimana dengan study kita nanti?"_

Itukah? Itukah jawaban Rukia atas kesungguhannya? Lama-lama Ichigo merasa bodoh karena sudah memintanya menikah dengannya. Bahkan matanya sudah tak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang sejak tadi siap meluncur kapan saja.

Desakan keluarganya untuk bertunangan dengan wanita lain semakin menjadi-jadi. Seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ia bukanlah manusia yang bisa dengan gagahnya memantapkan pendiriannya. Ia akui itu. Mentalnya semakin tertekan ketika ia mengatakan jika ia ingin mencari pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Rukia?

Jika bisa, Ichigo ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika berteriak hal yang membuatnya stress.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melihat kearah jam tangan perak yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya. Ternyata, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Tangan kanan Ichigo yang tadinya berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya kini sudah menimpa matanya. Ia tak ingin menghapus air matanya. Biarlah kali ini ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya menangis ditengah penderitaan.

Ichigo ingin mematuhi keluarganya. Namun, disisi lain Ichigo ingin bersama Rukia.

Tidak heran jika Keluarga Kurosaki menghalangi Ichigo untuk bertemu Rukia. Entah mengapa, Keluarga Kurosaki begitu membenci Rukia. Ichigo tak tau mengapa hal itu dapat terjadi. Apakah karena ia mencintai seorang Kuchiki Rukia, atau karena keluarganya sudah menyiapkan calon-calon lain?

Ichigo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia meneguk _wine_ yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah bed-nya. Ia terus meneguk tanpa jeda, ia tak mempedulikan minuman yang serasa membakar tenggorokkan dan perutnya itu.

Ia mengelap pucuk bibirnya dan menyambar ponselnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan menahan rindu tidak mendengar suara Rukia.

Mata Ichigo mengarah ketombol hijau di ponselnya. Dengan tanpa ragu, ia memulai memanggil nomor 1 diponselnya yang seharusnya menjadi urutan nomor ponsel Rukia.

Dering pertama, belum dijawab. Yah, wajar saja jika dering pertama belum diangkat.

Dering kedua, masih belum dijawab. Mungkin Rukia sedang mencari-cari ponselnya?

Dering ketiga, Ichigo belum kunjung mendapat jawaban. Hatinya mulai berdebar-debar, apakah terjadi sesuatu terhadap Rukia?

Ichigo pun menyerah dan memposisikan jarinya untuk menekan tombol merah seketika juga.

Namun, "Halo?" suara perempuan yang ia rindu menyapanya.

Ya, itu Rukia... Itu Rukia! Perempuan yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

Hening.

Ichigo tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Terlalu banyak kata-kata dan pertanyaan yang ingin ia ucapkan sehingga ia tak tahu dari mana ia harus mulai.

Suara dari sebrang menghela nafasnya. "Kalau tak ada perlu, aku tu-"

Ichigo menjawabnya seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau menelfon ku hanya untuk hal sepele itu? Kau tahu, aku sampai keluar dari kebaktian karena kau menelfonku, dan kau cuma menanyakan hal tidak penting setelah kita lama tak bertemu?" tanya dan protes Rukia panjang lebar. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

Ichigo mengatupkan mulutnya mendengar Rukia. Ia terkikih pelan, mengingat kembali bagaimana sikap Rukia ketika perjumpaan pertama kalinya. Rukia begitu dingin, namun sekarang?

"Jangan membuatku menyesal menyukaimu, Ichigo." Seketika juga, Rukia memutuskan sambungannya.

Ichigo dengan tenang melempar ponselnya ke dinding.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Astaga! Apa yang Rukia katakan tadi?

Rukia menghela nafasnya, kini sudah jam 11 malam dan acara Gereja belum selesai juga. Hari paskah memang menyenangkan, tetapi jika ada acara persekutuan lingkungan didepan gereja yang super dingin ini bisa membunuh Rukia. Lonceng-lonceng yang berbunyi membuatnya terjaga, namun ia harus tetap fokus mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu sekitar demi nama 'Kuchiki'.

"Ah, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Sontak, Rukia menoleh. Siapa gerangan yang memanggil namannya dengan suara lantang begitu?

"Gilbert! Sedang apa kau disini?"

Gilbert menoleh ka kanan dan ke kiri untuk sesaat. "Ano, apa kau melihat tunanganku?"

Hening.

Bukannya Rukia mengacuhkan Gilbert, tetapi ada sesorang dibelakang Gibert yang Rukia kenal. Siapa itu? Rambut putih... Akh, dia menoleh kesini. Senyuman itu...

"Rukia?"

Rukia terjingkat tertahan, apa yang dia fikirkan sebenarnya.

"Akh, T-Tu maksudku, Elizaveta sedang mengobrol dengan Lelouch di bangku depan altar."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Ya ampun, apa yang Rukia katakan tadi? Mulutnya asal menjawab pertanyaan Gilbert tadi. Pikiran Rukia berhenti berputar ketika sosok yang ia amati sedari tadi menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama juga ya, Rukia?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia sopan. Ingat, dia harus menjaga nama Kuchiki. Meski nada Rukia sopan, sepertinya gaya bahasanya kurang bisa dianggap sopan.

"Ingatanmu... belum kembali ya, Rukia?

Mata hazel telah membeku melihat sesosok orang yang dia sukai dipeluk oleh lelaki lain.

Ichigo sudah tak dapat menghampiri Rukia lagi. Kakinya seakan membeku, matanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari kedua orang itu. Bahkan Ichigo tak sanggup untuk memanggil nama Rukia lagi.

Ingin rasanya Ichigo datang menghampiri lelaki berperawakan kurus dan berambut putih yang tengah memeluk Rukia kini. Namun, jika dia lakukan itu, itu akan menjadi hal terbodoh dalam hidupnya. Sudah memberontak dari keluarga, masa dia juga membuat kericuhan didepan Gereja? Apalagi ditengah paskah?

Ah, Rukia mendapati keberadaan Ichigo yang melihat mereka berdua tengah berpelukan. Dengan secepat kilat Rukia melepaskan pelukan orang itu dan berlari menghampiri Ichigo. Meski Rukia tak dapat melihat wajah Ichigo, ia yakin jika Ichigo sudah salah paham akannya dan emosinya meluap-luap. Tanpa memperhatikan pakaian ataupun sepatu yang tidak pantas untuk dibuat berlari, Rukia tetap mengejar Ichigo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Berhentilah permainan kejar-kejaran mereka disebuah taman setelah Rukia memanggil nama Ichigo.

Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Jujur sungguh melelahkan mengejar Ichigo dengan memakai sepatu setinggi 8 cm.

Ichigo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Raga dan jiwanya seakan terbakar. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Cemburu? Akh, dasar bodoh. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menampar lelaki yang memeluk belahan jiwanya tadi. Namun, sia-sialah hal itu karena besar kemungkinannya Ichigo tak akan melihat wajah pria itu lagi. Bahkan ia telah lupa akan wajah pria itu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Suara macam apa itu, kau terdengar kacau Ichigo. Rukia mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin. "Kau marah?"

_Benarkah Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkan tentang kejadian tadi?_

"Tidak-"

_Apa maksudnya ini, Ichigo?_

"-aku tidak marah."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia benci akan dirinya sendiri, mengapa bisa ia marah seperti ini? Jika dipikir, Ichigo dan Rukia tidak ada hubungan apapun. Menikah? Mungkin belum, bahkan mereka berdua belum bisa disebut berstatus 'berpacaran'.

"Kau bohong!" bentak Rukia. Rukia menarik bahu Ichigo seraya berharap agar ia bisa melihat wajah Ichigo.

_Apa-apaan wajah itu Ichigo? Mengapa kau memasang wajah itu? Kau tersenyum?_

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Mengapa dia tersenyum? Dia tidak cemburu? Betapa bodohnya Rukia, semula ia berharap agar Ichigo tidak marah tetapi sekarang, mengapa? Ini aneh, ini sungguh aneh bagi Rukia sendiri.

Ichigo sudah tak bisa menarik bibirnya yang terpaksa untuk tersenyum, ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengepalkan tangannya dengan seluruh amarahnya dan berusaha terlihat calm dihadapan Rukia. Betapa menyedihkan ia sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Rukia? Semua baik-baik saja, sungguh." ucap Ichigo seraya menghapus air mata Rukia yang jatuh bergantian.

Ichigo menarik pipi Rukia, menciumnya lembut di bibir –untuk kedua kalinya semenjak mereka bertemu.

Rukia menepis ciuman Ichigo setelah beberapa detik. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Kenapa ia bisa menepis ciuman dari orang yang disukainya?

"Itulah sifat darimu yang paling kubenci darimu, Ichigo."

Rukia berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

To be continue...

**Dan karena leppy-chan(lepto-kun LCD nya meninggal) kena virus dan cuma bisa buka browser doank, aku ndak isa bales repiew ;u;/ mohon maklum ya... dan chapter ini juga pendek... aku juga mohon maaf masalah itu... maaf ya?**


End file.
